The Cries From The Dark
by MagicalRum
Summary: A 500 year old dark priestess awoken from a slumber, a delinquent with no place of his own, and a sin that connects them both for eternity.
1. Prologue: The Temple

_/The Cries From The Dark /_

 _/Prologue: The Temple and The Temple Demon /_

 _500 years ago, Feudal Era Japan_

Kagome pushed her body as she followed the path to her village. Her legs burned from the over exertion as she ran on the dirt path home. Though her heart pounded loudly in her ear, she couldn't hear herself think, let alone hear how hard she was breathing. It drowned out the pain that claimed her legs, it pushed her to run faster and faster. She be damned to hell and back if she stopped! The inugamis flew in front of her leading her back. The lesser dog demons flew in front of her still under the command to protect her from any outside forces that they deemed threatening. However, she could sense their worry for their master for they had lost one, they didn't want to lose another. They were the ones that alerted her to something that was wrong with her beloved. They were a line between spiritual connection between her and him, a wordless communication between all three of them.

Kagome finally stopped, her legs screamed in relief as another sense that wasn't her beloved shot through her. A strong spiritual power was in front of her and her heart dropped down to her stomach. She knew this spiritual signature and it could only mean one thing. That they found out about her and him. How could they? When? Who ratted them out? They were always safe! Kagome's grip on her bow threatened to break the wooden thing. The lesser white dog demons yipped at her, they couldn't get pass the barrier that formed around the village. It was too strong for them….

Although for her it was nothing if she had the shikon jewel that was inside of her.

She reached into her bow holster that was on her back and pulled out an arrow. As soon as the barrier is destroyed they will know it's her. They will not hesitate to destroy her and reclaim their gift from her body even if it meant destroying her. Kagome took a deep breath as the scared voice inside of her reminded her of the priest and priestess from all of Japan will hunt her down. Even if it she managed to save him and escape, they will always be on the run. She pulled back and concentrated her energy on the tip of the arrow, a bright pink orb radiated from the tip before she released. The tip of the arrow touched the barrier and like fireworks the entire barrier dissipated.

No matter how scared she was about the future, a future without him was unimaginable! The thought of a world where he wasn't there felt like her heart was in a tight grip. The inugami's flew in and Kagome rushed in after them. She wouldn't have to explain her choice to them, because the act of destroying the barrier would be enough. Her natural alarm let her know that there were more people that followed MIdoriko way were there in the village. She was in for a fight, but she steeled herself, it will be a fight that she will win. Even if she had to rely on the power of the jewel that was inside of her. She wouldn't allow them to do as they pleased anymore.

"Demons!" The gasp of villagers reached her ear as the inugami's snarled, Kagome let her pace slow down as she stood next to them looking down over the village from the hill. The inugamis snarled as the villagers looked up at them. At the command, they wouldn't waste any time with attacking anyone in this village, but they were under Kagome's command and until she was in danger they couldn't do anything out of line.

Kagome eyes scanned through the village until she found him. The white-haired half demon held down by blessed ropes. His golden eyes looked up at with a mixed of emotion, but she only stared back at him with love. That was the only way she could look up at him. She ignored all the disgusted stares and fearful glances as she made her way into the village. She begun to close the distance between her and the tied down demon, her heart cried out to him and she knew that his was doing it back to her. Her hair clung to her forehead, her body was drenched in sweat. The once composed priestess of the village looked like she a wreck, but her lover was in a worst state. The blessed rope burned and tighten as he moved against them. His hair was caked with dirt and the area around his eye was swollen, though to each other, the others pain meant more than their own. Their hyper focus on each others state nearly erased everyone else from their mind, it wasn't until she reached out to touch him that she was brought back down to reality.

"Priestess Kagome!" A voice that she knew from her childhood made her turn away from her beloved and her eyes fell upon a man that was old and grey. His robes reminded her of a powerful daimyo, brightly colored and the golden laced patterns were placed in an intricate design. Two priest and priestesses stood next to him, tall and proud. One of the priest were injured but because of the tall way he stood, it didn't look as though it phased him, but that was Midoriko way, pride came before pain. "You broke the barrier and came with demons at your side…. You fell far my child."

Kagome nodded her head as she turned her head from the bleeding priest and back on the older man in the group, "I'm here to make a deal Master Hideki."

Hideki stroked his long beard as he looked at the half demon and back at her, "And I assume it deal with the demon lords life doesn't it."

The inugami's flew around her, agitated from not able to do anything. They snarled and yipped in annoyance, but with a simple motion of her hand they silenced themselves and looked onward. Hideki frowned, the child that he took from the dark priestess path had fallen back on to it like a fool. With another motion of her hand they disappeared and she placed her arrow and bow holster on the ground. Kagome got on the ground and bowed her head on the ground in front of her teacher, she buried her forehead in the dirt as she hoped that this would appease them enough to make them listen to her.

"I ask of you Master, spare the demon of the east life!" Kagome begged, "I understand what I've done! I know my sins against you and Midoriko! So, any punishment you think is just, I will accept it! Though, just allow him to go free!"

Hideki shook as he watched the girl that he raised beg for a demon's life! Not just any demon though, a half breed demon lord! A lord that went after their kind and made it their personal mission to destroy the priest and priestesses that followed dared to follow Midoriko. The village men and women probably didn't understand since the two of them normalized their presences. They normalized the relationship between demon and human, and trampled over everything they built.

"Even if it's your death?" Hideki asked and that was when the white-haired demon came back to life, the lifeless body that was there a moment ago roared into a beast that thrashed against the rope.

"NO!" The half demon yelled as he tried to stand up with brute force alone only to crash back down to the dirt, "Kagome! Kagome! Don't you dare! Don't you dare die for me!"

"Yes…" Kagome didn't allow her voice falter as she picked her head up ignoring the demon's cries of protest. Hideki couldn't help but let the emotionless mask fall for a bit, for a minute he was proud of her, but almost at the same moment he felt that he felt disgusted. She was doing this for a half demon! If it was another subject that she showed so much power he would have known for the first time in his life what it meant to truthfully watch their child grow. Though it wasn't for any other subject, it was on the subject of a half demon, and Hideki could only just sigh as he motioned with his hand for his associates to come forward. The white haired half demon eyes turned red as he thrashed even harder, the dirt around him picking up as he snarled against his ropes. He looked like a rabid dog to the villagers that once thought of him as him as a protector.

The white-haired demon looked to Hideki and snarled through his teeth, "Touch her! LAY A HAND ON MY MATE AND I'LL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT I'LL DRAG YOU ALL TO THE DEEPEST OF HELLS!"

At the moment if there wasn't fuel to the fire, then that was the catalyst that threw everything into the villagers began to whisper amongst themselves. The two priest and priestesses looked at each other before back down at her and the once calm façade on Hideki face dropped into one of pure disgust. Mate wasn't a term that was threw around leisurely, anyone with a mind knew what the half demon meant. Either he had bonded with her or he planned on to, either or the priestess that was one a shining ray of purity was now no better than a woman of low standings.

"YOU DEGRADE YOURSELF AS A TEMPLE OF THE SHIKON JEWEL!?" Hideki didn't let his rage hide anymore, "NOT ONLY YOU FALL TO THE PATH I TRIED TO SAVE YOU FROM! BUT YOU COMMUNE WITH A DEMON!"

Kagome let the word hit her and she looked to her beloved before she looked back at Hideki as if his words didn't phase her.

"His name is Inuyasha, Lord of the East." Kagome stated, "And I am to be his future wife."

She said it with such power and clarity that even the village people that surrounded them could hear her clearly. The whispers were even louder and Hideki closed his eyes as he thought about the two before him. The shrine let herself be tainted by a demon! Allowed herself to considered his mate! At this rate the jewel would be tainted and fall into the wrong hands! He had to remove the jewel from her body even if it would kill her, he would remove it and then kill the demon lover.

"You disgraced the laws of the Midoriko. You disgraced the blessing of Midoriko herself gave to you! The jewel chose you! The jewel chose you and you allowed yourself to be touched by a half demon! Not just any half demon, a demon that hunted and killed those who followed Midoriko for years!" Hideki voice was like lashes but she took them, she took them because she had to, "And you tell me that you are his wife."

Kagome nodded her head again not allowing herself to be phased from his words, Hideki took a deep breath and then passed his judgement, "Then the sentence is death…. For you and your demon lover."

She nodded her head, "And then I'll kindly refuse. Goodbye Master!"

The inugami's appeared from the ground and launched themselves at Hideki as Kagome launched herself at her bow. The inugami's purified at the slightest touch of the barrier that the priests and priestesses put around their master.

"You fool!" Hideki cursed at her but before he could react Kagome released her arrow destroying the rope that bound Inuyasha to the ground. It was like a white blur that shot passed Hideki and his associates and scooped up Kagome. Soon she and Inuyasha were hiding back into the forest. "DO NOT LET THE DARK PRIESTESS ESCAPE WITH HER DEMON! QUICKLY GET THE BARRIER BACK UP!"

He had to run, run until he didn't even hear their voices anymore! Run until he knew that they were safe.

"I always wanted to elope, but not like this."He heard the woman that was cradled in his arm joke, and two emotions ran through him in that moment. Complete anger and actual happiness that even in this moment she still found a way to joke. They were potentially going to die, but when she looked up at him and she smiled, he knew that she believed in him, in them. So, he had to fight! He had to fight harder to ensure that they had a future together! That they could smile together despite Midoriko followers aim to kill them. "Inuyasha stop!"

Inuyasha came to a sharp halt as Kagome sensed the barrier being placed up again, Inuyasha cursed as he watched as the blue barrier shot in front of their exit, "Shit, I thought we had more time!"

"They have to have charms around!" Kagome eyes darted, around to notice anything unusual around the trees or on them. If it was charms, then no matter how many times she destroyed it, the owner could place it back up. Kagome pushed herself off Inuyasha and readied another arrow before releasing it on the barrier, however this time her arrow broke by simply colliding with the barrier. They had to be using a power that messed with her own, and not only that even as she looked around for charms there were none that stood out. This wasn't a rushed job at all, this was all planned to trap her and him together. The barrier that was placed when she came back home was a trap, this was the true barrier...

She allowed concern to fill her voice, "They won't allow us to escape."

Inuyasha scooped her back in his arms, "Then that means we don't have time to sit around and waste! There has to be a weak spot, if we aim at that we are home free!"

Kagome smiled and nodded at the man that carried her in his arms, but even she knew who was after them. Hideki was the one that was chosen by the jewel before it chose her, even now she could fill the pink quartz in her, if only she wasn't chosen. Though she shook her head, if she wasn't chosen she wouldn't have met Inuyasha! If she wasn't chosen, then she wouldn't have experienced the love and the joy that he gave her! Inuyasha followed the lines of the barrier, he been with Kagome for three years and he knew how to distinguished the weak part from the stronger parts. Inuyasha sniffed the air, he had to just get a good whiff of the air outside and he'll know, Kagome will aim there and they'd be home free!

The whiz of an arrow in front of them snapped them out of their thoughts. He was so focused on finding a weak area of the barrier that he didn't notice that they had probably thought they were going to do that! They were probably leading him to the weak part of the barrier to trap them! the simple fact that he didn't understand that it was a trap made Inuyasha snarl under his breath as Hideki and his associates appear before him. Hideki in front of him and the two to his left and right. Inuyasha placed Kagome down on the ground before placing his body in front of her. He took a couple of steps back until he felt the sparks of the barrier react to him...

"Old man…" Inuyasha cursed through his teeth, "leave us..."

"You are a child indeed." Hideki snorted, "She has the jewel! It's stuck in her body until it chooses another host or someone wishes upon it! Do you think we'll leave the fate of Midoriko gift to a half demon and his whore?"

Inuyasha snarled as he cracked his fingers, "Another word and it'll be your throat priest!"

"Just like a demon to resort to violence!" Hideki hissed, "Offer your life now and I promise you won't have to wait long for your master in the afterlife!"

Kagome gripped Inuyasha haori to grab his attention to the other associates that had their prayers ready. They were going to get through Inuyasha and there was nothing he would be able to do if that was the case. The amount of spiritual energy that the three radiated was enough to make her choke. Even if she tried to fight and access the jewel powers, the amount of spiritual energy would probably kill Inuyasha and then what? She couldn't use the jewel to wish him alive nor would someone do that for her! She would be alone again and she refused! She refused to allow that to happen! Kagome grip on Inuyasha tighten as she peaked her face from around him, her husband grunted as he brought his arm to hide her face, but she only placed it down as she looked at her teacher.

"Master, I ask of you again, please spare his life." Kagome spoke up, "You raised me as your own, loved me like your own daughter! Please I beg of you, before we both do something that we regret! Lay your arms down and let's talk!"

"I should have known that the apple would not stray far from the tree." Hideki shook his head, "Kagome you are no different from Tsubaki! That woman brought shame on Midorkio and now you do too! Accept your punishment for being born and burn alongside your demon!"

Inuyasha heart pounded in his chest, if the barrier was up they couldn't escape! At that moment, he felt Kagome spiritual energy sky rocket as she blasted a hole into the barrier. With all the force, she could muster, she slung Inuyasha by his haori and tossed him outside of the barrier before it closed. Inuyasha stumbled as he watched as his beloved smiled at him, her hand on the barrier as tears streamed down her face before turning back around to Hideki.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha banged on the barrier as he watched as Kagome begun to fight the other two, "KAGOME!"

She released her arrow and it struck of the associates in the head before Inuyasha watched as a blast of spiritual energy slammed Kagome against the barrier and her body went slump.

"KAGOME!"

Kagome body glowed pink as Inuyasha palms burned from touching the barrier, and that was when he heard it. As if a thousand voices had screamed at him as he slammed at the barrier with his fist.

 ** _The wish has been heard…. Protector of the temple…. Destroy all enemies that stand in our way_**

Inuyasha slammed his fist through the barrier and Hideki watched in horror as the barrier made by the top disciples of Midoriko tore apart in the half demon hands. Though that was what caught him as the barrier was ripped in half by his hands.

It wasn't a half demon they had to worry about anymore... It was a monster that stood in front of them and roared with all it's might

Author Note: I posted this! Holy shit! I'm so proud of myself for this because I haven't wrote in so long and it probably shows. I'm sorry I will be either editing this myself or need help from an editor, either way I hope you guys enjoy this story that came from a slight alcohol induced state. Also the rating may drop or stay the same, it all depends on how I feel during the progression of this story. Other than that I hope the next chapter will be up by the end of the week or in the next couple of days, I'll be stuck to my laptop for the next couple weeks so please expect another chapter. You can also find me at AoE under the same user name btw, take care you guys


	2. Chapter One: Takahashi

_Spring 20XX / Present Day/_

 _Chapter One: Takahashi_

He wished that his future was like the sky today. Cloudless and bright, which spanned the entire sky and went on for what it seemed like forever. The birds that flew across the sky and the jet trails that were left by passing by, all of it stood out in the bright April sky. It would be so much easier if he could clearly see the path he was on and what turns to take, what were clearly dangerous routes and what would be helpful. Though life wasn't like that, not his, nothing ever came simple to him.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha jumped at the sound of his name and he finally came back down to earth. "Did you hear anything I said?"

Inuyasha sighed as he placed his hand deep down into his pocket, "Yeah, I need to seriously consider my future, I'm not going to be a kid forever." Blah. Blah. Blah. It was always the same crap about his future that he heard for the past 4 years that it was almost too easy to rattle off like a summary. This was a waste of his time and her time, but here they were, wasting each other's time. Inuyasha ears twitched as he heard P.E class start and he could feel himself wince, now he will have an earful for being late.

"So you have the compacity to listen." His teacher sighed as she crossed her legs and went back to her computer, typing away furiously at something. "I really need you to be serious. In the real world, no one is going to hold your hand, Mr. Takahashi."

Inuyasha allowed his eyes to cross over his teacher. He remembered when she first transferred here to school, how everyone would swoon over her. Her signature pencil skirt and white blouse that if someone with good eyes could make out her lingerie, and she always wore lingerie. For a minute, he could understand the attraction, but he was always brought back to reality when he got to her face. Everything from chin down resembled an attractive woman, but as soon as he looked at her, he was reminded that she was a centipede demon. The mandibles on the sides of her face brought attention to her mouth which he would call a boner killer. Her eyes were huge and compound, the way she looked always reminded him that not all demons got the whole humanistic appearance down.

"Inuyasha!" Her voice carried a tone now that made his ears flatten to his skull, "God damn it, you need to pay attention!" She realized what she said and quickly covered her mouth, "Oh shit I'm cursing to a student! Oh, crap! Calm down Mukade!"

"You were saying?" Inuyasha sighed and that made her brows furrow.

"Listen, just come to the class trip tomorrow and write a paper on it!" Mukade hissed, the venom collected in her mouth, another unattractive feature, "And then Mr. Takahashi, I'll be more than happy to meet you half way with your grades. Then we won't have to have this conversation again!"

"Yeah. I'll think about it." Inuyasha sighed as he picked up his back pack and walked towards the door, but he heard her chair scratch on the floor and her hand slammed down on her desk.

"Do you want to fail Takahashi!? Is that what you want!?"

It was like if a waterfall of annoyance washed over him and he couldn't help but let out a sigh. He felt himself say something under his breath, but the problem with demons that couldn't even give a full thought to hide their features with a human appearance always had heightened senses.

"What did you say Takahashi?!" Mukade yelled gassing him on. That was the problem with new teachers. They didn't know their place. Inuyasha straighten his backpack on his right shoulder as he looked at her over his left.

"But you won't though." He clearly explained.

Mukade face dropped, behind his amber eyes she could tell that he was telling her something and it made her legs shake.

"I won't what?" Her voice broke and she cursed herself mentally as Inuyasha gaze didn't fall, "I won't what?!"

"You won't fail me." Inuyasha sighed again as he brushed his short hair back a bit, "Because as much as you say my name, you forget what it means. Takahashi, and as far I'm concerned that holds more power here than whatever the fuck your name is."

Inuyasha turned on his heels and in two strides he had covered the distance between the door and her. His gaze didn't falter and Mukade legs were shaking like jelly. She couldn't control her body under his body.

"So next time you want to use that as a threat." Mukade fell to her chair as she felt the glare grow stronger, "I'll have you replaced in an instant, my name is Takahashi, and yours isn't. Remember your place and next time you come at me, try looking in the mirror."

Inuyasha turned on his heels again as went to leave the room. The simple fact that he didn't a single pin drop from her meant that she got the message. He frowned a bit, he hated new teachers because they had to learn the hard way.

* * *

Fudoki Private High School, ranked number one of all the private high schools in all of Japan. Anyone who wanted to be anything would have to sell their soul to get here. Only the prestigious were allowed on campus. Only those that the Fudoki believed that they were destined for greatness could be taught in their classes. So, sometimes he wondered did they ever regret accepting him despite his father's name. After being called out by two teachers, Mukade, and his physical educator, he wasn't living up to the expectations that Fudoki had held for him. Inuyasha looked at his cell phone, the empty notification center meant that they didn't call his dad.

"Kouga! Go Kouga!" Inuyasha growled under his breath as he heard the damn wolf demon name being called for the fifth time since he got outside. He repositioned himself on the tree branch as he looked down at the track. Kouga was throwing up dirt running around in a god damn circle. His fans hung by the side cheering like god damn idiots, "Go Kouga! Go!"

"You know if you tried at something you can be good as Kouga." Inuyasha wanted to die at that moment, the green ogre that was blessed to be their physical educator was under the tree. He had to catch the annoyed glance that Inuyasha was throwing at the wolf demon. "Did you hear he's being scouted already? Kouga dedicated his life to track and now he's going to probably make a name for himself running."

If Inuyasha rolled his eyes harder, they would have physically popped out. Holy shit, running circles for the rest of his life, his parents must be so damn proud. Kouga must have heard his name because he came to a screeching halt and began to do a slight jog over to their ogre gym teacher. It took one shared eye contact with the other for Inuyasha to know what the hell Kouga was about to do, and the urge to throw his phone between the demon's eyes was almost too tempting to resist.

"How was I coach?" Kouga asked as he did that stupid toothy grin that all the teachers loved.

"Great as always Kouga, I was just talking with Inuyasha about you." Inuyasha felt like he was being tested by god today, "If he had an ounce of your passion then maybe he would be doing something during gym rather than sitting around in a tree."

At that moment, the brown-haired demon found his ammo, "I would love to teach the pup something."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth together, if he reacted then Kouga would be in the right, and then he would be going to the principal's office, or worse his dad would be called. Kouga smirked as he watched as he eyed the slivered haired half demon. His short hair that barely covered his neck was bad at hiding the white dog demon tattoo that peaked passed his shirt. Bingo~

"Maybe I can teach him how to be a real demon so he can stop painting actual demons on his body." Kouga let his snide comment lay on thick, and almost instantly Inuyasha dropped down from the tree and stepped up. Kouga smirked down at the half demon, the glare he was giving would made a lesser demon quake, but Kouga only returned it, "Got something to say…. Mutt?~"

"Now Kouga..." Coach warned but the two boys didn't once look away from each other.

"What I'm just sayin." Kouga laughed, but his words were filled with venom, "It's admirable, you want to be a demon so bad that you got it plastered on your body."

"What is he talking about Inuyasha?" Ogres weren't known for their wonderful eye sight or crushing intelligence, so the white dog demon on his back didn't stand out from Inuyasha hair, "You got something you hiding? Nothing wrong with being a half breed nowadays."

Half breed….

That word….

It felt as though something snapped in Inuyasha and he didn't care who heard him, "You need me to end your career before it even starts flea bag?" Inuyasha hissed and Kouga face dropped from the playful one to a more serious expression, "How's it feel being good at running in circles?"

"Better than throwing my god damn name around." Kouga growled under his breath, "Oh shit, but you wouldn't know that, now would you?"

"Do I have to remind you at least I have a name!?"

Kouga couldn't hold it back and bared his fangs, a snarl rip through his teeth, and Inuyasha responded. Kouga pressed his forehead against his, but neither one of them looked away from each other.

"Step down mutt, or else…" Kouga balled his hand into a fist, "Or else I remind you that daddy dearest name is the one that matters and that you ain't shit."

"Try me Wolf shit!"

An arrow whizzed through the space between their bodies causing them to separate and look at the direction where it was coming.

"If you guys want to be practice targets, please let me know." A girl yelled as she made a slight jog over.

"Kikyou! That was dangerous!" The coach exclaimed as he reprimanded the girl, "What would have happened if your actual hit one of them?"

Kikyou smiled and shook her head, "There was no spiritual energy that shot, but I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Inuyasha huffed as Kouga backed away, he stared daggers at Kikyou but she didn't even wince at the wolf demon. He snorted and began to jog back to track, Kikyou eyes followed him before falling back on Inuyasha. She looked at him with disappointment but returned to the conversation between her and the gym teacher. Inuyasha turned to make his way back to the school, but he felt a slight grasp on his shirt and he felt his heart gear itself into overdrive.

"Can you help set up targets?" Inuyasha ears flicked to the sound of her voice, "I would really appreciate it."

Inuyasha took a deep breath and turned around as he rubbed the back of his neck, "Feh."

Was the only thing he could muster as he felt a creeping heat on his neck.

"Thank you."

* * *

"So when are you going to stop letting Kouga provoke you?"

Kikyou had dragged him to the equipment room and as soon as the door shut she begun to chastise him. Her arms folded as she gave that disapproving look that he had come to know in his two years of knowing her. He had to choose his words carefully or else he'll get the foot stomp too, and that was when he'll be too far gone for forgiveness.

"When he stops being a dick." He instantly caught her foot tap on the ground, "He started it too! He was trying to get me in trouble for my tattoo!"

That was when she stopped and her composed aura dropped, "Tattoo? When? Where?"

"Back, this morning."

She gave that disapproving look again and she couldn't help but smile, "Is that why you weren't in first or third period."

Inuyasha smirked, "Yep~ You want to see it?"

Kikyou let her arms drop to her side and nodded as Inuyasha turned around and lifted his shirt, revealing a giant dog demon plastered from his back down. The demon mouth was open, fangs and tongue on display, the dog demon crawls seemed to claw into Inuyasha back. It dominated every inch of his back and peaked over his shoulder.

"I thought demons couldn't hold ink." Kikyou felt him jump as she touched it, "Sorry."

Inuyasha was so happy that she couldn't see his face, because he swore he was brighter than a tomato when she touched him. "We can't hold regular ink, but specialized ink sure. Though that's why it cost us extra and it's a bitch to find a tattoo artist."

"I'm not even going to ask you how much it cost." Kikyou sighed as she watched him place his shirt back on, "You know if things keep up you'll be branded as a delinquent, and Fudoki doesn't like delinquents."

Inuyasha smiled as he thought about the principle getting a wind of him having a tattoo, "They won't do crap. Do I need to remind you who my dad is?"

Kikyou shook her head, "You know legally my family must step in, especially if they get wind that an influential demon council member is throwing his power around recklessly."

"You wouldn't rat me to those annoying Spiritual Force?" Inuyasha pouted as his ears flicked, "Would you?"

Kikyou laughed as she reached to grab his ears, "Stay in line and I won't knock on your door with salt and arrows."

Kikyou was Fudoki pride incarnate. She was a straight A student with amazing potential. If anything, she was everything Inuyasha wasn't. Where he came from an influential name, she crawled herself up with her bare hands and made Fudoki accept her. She came from a family of Spiritual Enforcers, a task force made for demons to keep them in line with the law, basically a police force for demons. They were priest and priestesses with amazing potential, and just the thought of having them knock on his door one day sent shivers down his spine. Though he felt a slight tug on his ears and he let out a whimper of pain, only to meet the glare that could break even the hardest of stones.

"I'm serious Inuyasha, you know Fudoki rules: no tattoos." She warned, "I'm letting this one slide but no more after this."

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head, "Yes mom."

Kikyou grades and personality weren't the only thing that made her stand out, but even now Inuyasha could feel himself staring, even though he tried hard not to. She was beautiful, like an old fashion beautiful, pale skin and bright pink lips. Her eyes were dark like onyx, but that made them more tempting to stare into, it felt like diving into the darkest waters not knowing what was behind them. And that was when he caught it the faintest blush that appeared on her face as she stepped back, letting him admire how she looked in the school uniform. The bright green skirt made her skin pop even more and the school white blouse hugged her frame, her long hair cascaded down her back and spilled over her shoulders.

If he were to describe her to a blind man, even he would fall for her.

"Are…." Kikyou turned away, "Are you going on the class trip?"

"Class trip?" Inuyasha repeated like an idiot.

"Yeah to the museum, they have the new exhibit open…." Kikyou turned back to him and smiled, she seemed to glow when she talked, "You know, the Dark Priestess Exhibit, its finally open to the public and Fudoki students were offered a chance to see it first. We'd be paired off in teams to write a report about it, and I was wondering do you want to be mines."

It finally clicked with him that she was talking about the class trip that his Mukade was talking about!

"Of course!" Inuyasha cursed for letting his excitement get to him, "I mean yeah…Totally, not like I have much of a choice."

Kikyou chuckled as she grabbed her arrow holster and slung it on her back before picking up her bow, "The meet up is at 10, so let's try to get there before then, I'll meet you at your condo and we can take the train from there. So how about we leave at 9?"

Inuyasha nodded his head so hard that he felt as though it would snap off his spine, "Yeah!"

The sound of a door sliding open caused them to turn to see Ayame, one of the members of Kouga fan club, the red hair that was pulled into a long ponytail was a strange defining trait about her. Not her blue eyes and red hair, the combination was already weird and special in a way, but what stood out was always the length of her hair because it would always be pulled up the same length of Kouga's. In all honesty, her hair was always the same length as Kouga's. There was one time that her hair was a different length and she went into the bathroom and cut it. For a good day Inuyasha felt bad for the wolf demon since he made it clear he didn't see her outside a family friend. Though the way her eyes snapped to Inuyasha and then Kikyou made him uncomfortable.

"Enforcer." Ayame eyes fell to Kikyou and the tone of voice made Inuyasha stand up straight. Then, Ayame looked at Inuyasha, "If this a thing you two are really made for each other."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha growled. He didn't like the tone that Ayame had. It was okay if she had it with him, but Kikyou didn't say anything.

Ayame shrugged, "I don't know what could I ever mean."

Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she grabbed the white chalk machine that they used to redo the field.

"Fourth period is over by the way, if you don't want to get in trouble Inuyasha I highly suggest that you get to running." Ayame stated nonchalantly before looking over at Kikyou, "Enforcer, the archery class is looking for you."

And with that she left leaving the two together. Inuyasha looked to Kikyou who seemed distraught for a minute.

"Hey is everything okay?" He let his concern for her seep out into his tone for a minute Kikyou didn't say anything, he had gripped her arm, "Kikyou?"

Her head shot up as she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, totally, I'm sorry I have to go."

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. He got to class on time and the train ride home wasn't as packed as he thought it would be, he even found a seat. Though when he reached his condo complex everything that was wrong about the day came dripping back to him. Kikyou became obsessed with class afterwards. She threw herself into her studies and barely talked to him after the Ayame incident. He went to ask Ayame what was up with that but she was cryptid like always just calling Kikyou enforcer before dashing off to go to Kouga's track meet. As he passed the check in desk, he tried not to let the creeping feeling that arose from his gut to overtake him.

When he got on the elevator he looked at his messages still with no alerts. The entire day was just silence from his phone, but it wasn't like he had friends. Still, he still was expecting at least something. Once he got off the elevator he saw a package at his door and almost bombed rushed the thing like a puppy at the door. He stumbled to get his keys out and open his door, the sound of the electric lock clicking to open the door allowed him to push open and withdraw his keys. The door made another clicking sound to register that it was locked.

Inuyasha tossed his keys on the couch and placed the small brown box on the coffee table before turning on his TV. The flat screen flashed the current news and Inuyasha didn't waste any time to claw the thing open. The first thing he noticed was a brand-new cellphone, it was even the newest model! Inuyasha couldn't help but beam, the old man had some sort of taste! Though what stood out was a birthday card, the bright red with gold lace spelling out happy birthday made him smile.

Though as soon as he opened it and read what was inside his face dropped.

 _Happy Birthday Inuyasha! Your dad was busy with work, so he left your gift up to me! I hope you like!_

 _-Rin_

He couldn't even be bothered to sign the damn card or choose out his own son gift. He left it all up to his damn secretary! The bastard! Inuyasha pushed the phone away from him, as he chided himself for getting excited. He wasn't a kid anymore and his father was always busy, so of course it was going to be hard for him to buy gifts. Of course, he'll leave it up to his secretary and he'd be too busy to call, if there a roof over his head he shouldn't complain. Inuyasha walked over to the kitchen and open his pantry to reveal a shit ton of ramen. He felt like meat lovers flavor. It was his birthday; why not treat himself to his favorite ramen? No one else was.

As he placed the ramen in the microwave he saw the words Dark Priestess Exhibit Open flash across his screen. He turned it up as the they just started the special.

"Today marks the day where the dark priestess exhibit is now open to the public." A pig demon oinked, the suit he wore was well tailored. He actually looked good. "The Dark Priestess Exhibit will be open from today until May. This is the rumor priestess that caused what's known as The Moon Calamity 500 years ago."

Inuyasha leaned against the wall as he watched as a human woman chimed in, "Tom don't you find it a bit surreal that they found her after all these years and now she is placed on display?"

"It's certainly is Makoto. It's a surreal site to see the woman that is rumored to be the catalyst for the Great Demon-Human war be sealed in amber." Tom knocked his papers together as his nose twitched, "Seeing her up close and personal, is like seeing the meteor that crashed into earth all those millions of years ago. A weirdly beautiful and scary sight, but a sight that you must see to believe."

Makoto smiled at the camera, "I do agree Tom, I'm so honored that the museum curator Naraku has opened this to the public."

The Moon Calamity? The Demon-Human war? Inuyasha didn't pay attention to history all that much but he'd be as dumb as bricks to not know what those terms meant. They were what shaped the world today, even now he heard rumors that the humans feared another calamity like the moon calamity. Though demons did too, the amount of power and rage that a demon must have had to do that was a constant scar. Even now as they flashed pictures of the crater that became a holy site was somewhat surreal, 500 years to demon and a half demon was only like 30. So, to know that no demon on earth knew what caused it made the Moon Calamity that more interesting.

The microwaved ding to let him know that the ramen was done and he rushed to get it. He stirred the mixture together as he watched the video of the museum and the museum curator on screen. All and all nothing very interesting, but something happened in him when he saw her. The Dark Priestess encased in a large amber stone.

He felt his heart lurch to his throat and the ramen threaten to fight him, as the thought formed in his head that she was beautiful.

The way she was encased she looked as though she was sleeping, her dark hair was spread out wildly in the amber, but at the same time it looked as though someone meticulously placed every strand of hair in a way that made her look ethereal. In the amber was a sword and she clutched on to it as if a child with a teddy bear. Not a single thing seemed out of place and for some reason something deep in his soul, he knew that someone did this out of pure love. A deep love…

For some reason the rest of that night he didn't eat ramen but watch as many reports on the dark priestess that had come on TV.

* * *

 _Author Note: Guess who found an editor for this chapter?! Yay! I like to thank the people who commented and followed for their support. Thank you from the bottom of my heart, I hope I can make this ride fun for the both of us. Though on the other note the word count for this chapter is 4.232, even I'm surprised! Though whatever is needed to get us to the next chapter and the next one right? Also seems like I kept my word, this update only took me about a couple days. A few days to finish up some college course work and another to actually sit down and write it. I'm so happy that I found an editor, I would like to extend my thanks to her a thousand more times. So thank you again for making this chapter comprehensible because I know it wasn't easy! If you enjoyed this chapter please comment, I hope I'm building the world to your liking!_

 _Now see you next chapter!_

 _-MagicalRum_


	3. Chapter Two: Chains and Names

_Chapter Two: Chains and Names_

Grumpy was kind of an understatement of how he felt when he left home this morning.

Inuyasha yawned and received a harsh look of reprimand from the girl next to him. He didn't blame Kikiyou because this was probably his fifth time doing it. It was just so boring. He thought that they would have went straight to the Dark Priestess Exhibit, but no, they had to learn about different tools from history. What people use to wear and what other super interesting things. Paired with the lack of sleep and how the thought of hanging himself seemed far more entertaining, he was tired. Kikyou, on the other hand, seemed so happy to be here.

Her face glowed whenever they got on the topic of old priest and priestesses and when they showed that old bow and arrow, she was practically elated.

"The bow and arrows that were made back in those times could easily hold spiritual energy." He heard her whisper as they looked at the bow and arrow that was in a glass case. The holster was made with different animal skin and the arrows were made from a now extinct bird, or so the description said. It was more for decoration than actual practical use. The plaque went on to say, "It's harder for spiritual energy to go through bows and arrows now; it's probably because of the material that they are made of."

Inuyasha yawned again and received a slight hard jab to the side from Kikyou, "I'm sorry, am I boring you?"

He chuckled. She was so upset with him he could see her brows furrow, "No, it's not that. I couldn't fall asleep."

Her anger quickly subsided and her face relaxed, "You couldn't sleep? Is everything alright?"

"Yeah…Just something was on my mind." It wasn't a lie. For some reason, his brain wanted to know everything about the Dark Priestess, but it was mostly speculation and fables. Nothing real concrete. The Moon Calamity was completely out of nowhere. She and the demon who did it appeared out of now where and then disappeared into complete thin air. Kikyou looked at him for a minute, trying to study his face, but resigned to not push further than what he told her.

She turned around to look at the other displays, "Well, I hope whatever it was, you can give your future the same amount of thought."

Inuyasha sighed. There she went back to being mad at him. He looked packed museum, another reason why he was grumpy. He hated packed places, it wasn't good for his nose or his ears. It was like a thousand of people were yelling at him directly and the mashup of scents clouded his nose. This was pure hell for someone like him, but looking over to Kouga and his fanclub, they weren't posing any better. Kouga sat down on a bench looking as though he was trying to recollect himself. Ayame seemed to be doing a bit better, or she was completely obsessed with Kouga's wellbeing that she didn't give a damn about her own. The other two, Ginta and Hakkaku, couldn't hold it and were obviously annoyed, as they held their nose.

"It's extremely packed." Inuyasha said out loud causing Kikyou to stop her stride and turn around and give him a questioning look. Inuyasha just shrugged, "I mean she's dead…Do you think that everyone here to see a dead girl?"

Kikyou stopped as she thought about her next words, "She's not just any dead girl. She's the apparent spark of the first demon and human war, and the cause of the Moon Calamity. She had a demon take out an entire village and threw the Midoriko Way into great disarray."

He caught it, the way she said the way she talked about Midoriko. There was a hint of anger like she was personally effected by the destruction of a group that was over 500 years ago. However, like she didn't push him to ask why he was so tired, he wouldn't ask why she was so upset. He didn't dare to ask. Kikyou was a woman of mystery. Inuyasha turned away as he tried to focus on something else, anything to get his mind off the tension she had slightly built.

"The Dark Priestess Exhibit is now open. All those interested, please gather at the exhibit entrance." The intercom announced, "I repeat the Dark Priestess Exhibit is now open. All those that are interested, please gather at the exhibit entrance."

Kikyou that broke the silence, "I guess that means we are all meeting up. Let's go."

She shot him a smile and he knew everything was okay. Pushing aside that moment of tension, with her smile he instantly went to her side.

"Fudoki students! Please over here all Fudoki students!" Mukade stood out to the side of the exhibit, and she was surrounded by students that were dressed in their uniforms. Inuyasha grew concerned as he watched people flood into the exhibit. There were so many people that were interested in seeing her today. Mukade begun to do a head count of her students, "Alright that's all of us, please let's go guys!"

Crowded would be the understatement of the century. When they entered the room, he was already squished. People were brushing against others, and it was hard to maneuver through the crowd. Mukade was trying to guide the students, but after a few seconds she was lost and it was obvious that she gave up holding the sign for the class. Kikyou had latched herself to Inuyasha side as he tried to maneuver through the crowd and he felt pure bliss. It was seemed nearly impossible to get to the stage where there was something was covered by a huge sheet. The podium was empty but the light shined perfectly in the middle

"I can't see anything back here." Kikyou complained as she stood on her toes

"Let's see if we can get closer to the stage." Inuyasha said as he used this chance to grasped her hand and pull her deeper in the crowd. As he pushed through the crowd, Kikyou constantly said excuse them to everyone they moved past. They finally made it near the front and he couldn't help but be proud of himself. The only thing that was blocking them now was a couple. The woman firmly attached to the man's arm, and she wore enough perfume to fucking down a cow. Inuyasha couldn't help sniffle a bit as he rubbed his nose. Though that caught the attention of the man that was in front of him.

"Sorry, can you guys see?" He asked, the woman that was on his arm looked behind her and smiled at Inuyasha and Kikyou. "Do you mind we can give the kids the better view."

"But it took us forever to get up here." The woman scoffed a bit and the man only smiled, and Inuyasha could tell this man was dangerous. Everything seemed to be well placed, from the head on his hair to his outfit. For some reason Inuyasha thought gigolo. That was only thing he could think that a man his age that didn't even seem to be in his 30s had a woman that seemed to be in her late 40s on his arm. Whatever complaints that she seemed to have about giving up her spot to two kids melted when she stared at the man smile. The woman huffed a bit, "Miroku, I swear you are too soft sometimes."

"I promise that you won't be thinking that soon." Miroku chuckled as he pulled the woman in the opposite direction, leaving Inuyasha feeling dirtier than he felt in his entire life, and he was the type of child that played in mud. However, they got to the front with no problem. The lights in the room dimmed as the museum curator got on stage to the crowd applause.

The man got to the podium and smiled at the crowd, "I'm honored to see this turn out to the public reveal of the Dark Priestess. I'm Naruku Kumo, and I find it an extreme pleasure to be in front of you all."

Naraku Kumo was a strange man with a weird aura around him. His hair was long and wavy, and it cascaded down his bac. His red eyes were sharp and distinct, and his face was flawless with a dash of purple eye shadow and winged eye liner to make his eyes pop. Even when Inuyasha did research on the Dark Priestess it all led back to Naraku. He seemed to have this air about him that made it feel as though he was the type to poison the drinking water of an entire village and watch the result. Something about the man was just down right creepy.

"Before the reveal of the priestess, I would first like to tell what it means for us to reveal this today." Naruku smiled, "First this is a huge step to understanding what led to the Moon Calamity that happened 500 years ago. From what our records say, the dark priestess appeared and disappeared like lighting. Although, now that we have her in this perfectly preserved state, we know now that she was encased in amber. The amber that was used is a rare amber that hasn't been around for at least 200 years."

"Our final discovery will hopefully be reveal to the public in the coming months: the remains of her apparent demon partner."

The crowd gasp. As they talked amongst themselves, Naraku couldn't seem to help the Cheshire cat smile that appeared on his face. "Yes, when we found her there were demon bones that were wrapped around her. At first we thought it was a ton of different demon bones that was wrapped around her. However, upon closer inspection, we realized that it belonged to one large demon."

"What type of demon was it?" A woman yelled out from the crowd.

"Well that will be a secret until the reveal, but for right now we are have a very confident idea about what type of demon that did it."

For some reason, Inuyasha felt a sudden wash of tension roll over him. Since no one knew what demon did it, then it was harder to place the blame to one group. The only thing anyone knew was that it was a powerful demon. A powerful demon caused the Moon Calamity and such powerful demons should have checks and balances. However, if Naraku said was true then it was only a matter of time before the demon world would throw into chaos.

"Alright without further hesitation I will like to introduce you to the Dark Priestess!" Naraku walked to the sheet and yanked it off revealing a woman encased in amber.

The feeling he got from the pictures couldn't compare the feeling he got now. It was like his whole body just stopped functioning for a millisecond. His throat felt as someone was stabbing it with needles and for a second as he stared at her. He couldn't breathe, or more so he forgot to breathe. What was this? Why did his whole body feel as though it was being chained down to her? Who was she?

The Dark Priestess laid there in her amber case as if she was just sleeping. She looked so peaceful in her casket, the way her knees were situated close to her chest, and in her arms, was a sword. Her priestess garb was red and white and not a single thing was out of place. Even her hair that seemed to spread to her side seemed almost as if someone took the time to make sure that her hair never covered her sleeping face. If the demon that was found with her did this, then this went above and beyond a pact, but love.

Love….

Why did he think that? That was the second time he looked at her and thought of love. A love that he never experienced but seemed so familiar when he looked at her. It seemed like he knew it like the back of his hand. The more he looked at her, he felt the chains that wrapped around him and threaten to link him to her. Chains that he couldn't fight, or more so something inside him didn't fight. It was almost like a darkness was approaching and his mind was screaming to get out. His body refused to fight it.

"Yasha…" Someone was calling out to him, "inu…ya…sha!'

Someone was calling and he had to answer! Inuyasha felt his heart pound in his ear. God damn it, answer the voice. It wasn't until he felt a sharp pain on his ear that the trance was broken and he finally looked away from the priestess. Kikyou looked up at him with so much concern that she began to gently rub the part she pulled.

"Sorry, you looked out of it. Is everything okay Inuyasha?"

"Yeah." It was almost too quick on how he brushed her off, but again she didn't push it any further. He would apologize later as he felt the pull to look back at the priestess. His head was swimming as his eyes dodged around the crowd. Anything, anything to get his mind off her, to not look at her, but somehow he felt his eyes fall back to her almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. Was this the power of the dark priestess? Inuyasha looked in the crowd for anyone suffering like him and no one stood out until he looked over to Kouga. Kouga that seemed to just stare blankly at the priestess in front of him. Ayame was filled with concern as Kouga had this blank stare. Even as she pushed and pulled him, he wouldn't react. Inuyasha looked back at the priestess in amber. Was she dead?

"I will allow a quick Q and A, and then you are free to touch the amber. I request for you to do it gently." Inuyasha felt his heart lurch in his chest. Touch her? They got to touch her? Why? This whole place was a 3-year-old's worst nightmare in the practice of impulse control. And now they are going to allow them to touch a dead girl casket.

"Is it safe?" A girl asked, the light fell on her and what stood out next to her long brown hair was her tailored suit that made her look ten times older than what she probably was. "She was a dark priestess, and who knows the reaction she'll have on people."

If that wasn't a call out for the demons in the crowd, then Inuyasha didn't know what was. Though she didn't seem phase from the demon that stared at her, but Naraku just smiled as if he wasn't fazed by the question.

"I ensure you, she's dead." He stated calmly, "We are allowing it because of the cool touch of this rare amber and the reason why she stayed this way over 500 years. So please anymore questions?"

There were a few like how old was she? Did anyone know what her life was like before the Moon Calamity? What caused it? Why did she do it? All those answers no one, not even Naraku knew, but he had enough charm to somehow circle around the answer. Though it came time to line up and touch Kikyou was first to pull Inuyasha by the arm.

"We have to do this at least once!" Kikyou exclaimed as they got in line.

"I really thought you'd be against it." Inuyasha voiced his concerned, "You know the whole like, dark priestess thing. Don't you guys have something against that crap?"

Kikyou shook her head as she giggled a bit, "Nope, and if she is alive then, I'll give her a nice one two and protect you from her charm."

Inuyasha smiled but it quickly fell as they began to move. Was that the case? Was it charm that he was feeling? Or was it something else. Even now he could feel the invisible chains pull him to her. If he gotten any close that he would fall into the amber and drown alongside her. And the scary part of that thought was that a little voice wanted to do just that. It rumbled against the chains that he held it back, getting a little louder and louder to touch the amber as the line got shorter and shorter.

"Excuse me, you two are Fudoki students, right?" As Naraku neared the two, he passed a long glance that Inuyasha didn't like over Kikyou before looking at Inuyasha, "Ah by the uniforms that's a yes?"

"Yes sir, thank you for inviting our school to this wonderful exhibit." Kikyou bowed slightly, "We are truly honored."

Naraku smiled, "Such manners, thank you, but that's not what I'm here for. I want to ask how you feel about the dark priestess. 500 years is a long time ago, but I want to know how the young ones feel about her and you two seemed like the prime target to ask."

"It's just such an honor to be able to connect with the history that we lost 500 years ago. The Moon Calamity was a terrible event and to know that someone like her held that power to manipulate a demon really puts everything into perspective." Inuyasha couldn't help the creeping feeling that this was somehow rehearsed, but it seemed enough for Naraku who nodded his head in agreement.

"It's your turn next milady, please go on." Naraku ushered her on stage and she went, and that was when the whole emotion changed. Naraku's eyes fell on him like a predator and it made him feel uncomfortable, "Now what about you? How do you feel?"

"Nothing." It was quick; he didn't like this. First the priestess and now this guy. What was this weird feeling that was trying to choke him? "She caused the Moon Calamity, right? She probably ran away and sealed herself because she knew that she was in deep shit if anyone found her."

Naraku chuckled a bit as he pushed back his hair, "You not as eloquent as the company you keep, now are you?"

"Do I need to be?" Inuyasha couldn't hold back a snarl and Naraku didn't seem phased.

"If I told you her partner was a dog demon, how would that make you feel, because you obviously are one right?" Naraku asked as he eyed Inuyasha up and down, "Though to be fair it's been about 500 years, the domestication of demons have become more worrisome."

Inuyasha eyes widen, "What do you mean by domestication?"

"Not a good student, are you?" Naraku laugh was almost as grating as the actually hearing nails on chalk board, "I'm just saying, the half breeds such as yourself and the demons that walk around today are domesticated. All the things you are blessed with are just for show, but back to my original question. If I told you that her partner was a dog demon would that mean anything to you?"

"…. I couldn't care less. Dog demons are a rare commodity nowadays, right? So, if it happens to be a dog demon, what will they do?" Inuyasha asked as he watched Naraku study him, as if his answer held something more to it, but after finding that there wasn't he just left it alone.

"It's your turn. Please enjoy the rest of the exhibit, umm." Naraku stopped mid-sentence, "What is your name?"

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha answered and for a minute the always façade drop like a damn brick. Naraku eyes widen and his smile turned into a disgusted frown, but he shook his head as he left.

"Of course it is…." He heard him mumble.

Inuyasha turned around and rushed to the amber encased girl. The quicker he got this over with the faster he could go home and return to his daily life. He can put this whole mess behind him: the feeling that she gave him and stupid Naraku. He could go back to worrying about stupid shit and that's it. Though as he stood in front of the giant amber case, he felt himself hesitate. The pull was still there, as if he would touch the case and he would just fall into it with her. Now, looking up at the stone, he realized how huge it was. Who needed this much amber? Looking at her, she was so small and she looked so delicate. And that sword. Was it hers? So many questions, so many damn questions and he knew none of them were going to be answered.

So, the best thing he could do was just touch it and go, but why was it easier said than done? Inuyasha even now was just looking up at her. This was the woman that caused the Moon Calamity and was the catalyst of the first human demon war. This was the woman that basically made the world what it was today and here she was, not a single part of her seemed disturb by that fact. She looked as though she was truthfully just sleeping away.

He finally reached out and touched the amber and, at that moment, his whole world turned to white. Everything and everyone was gone, even the amber that he had reached out and touched was gone. He couldn't breathe! The hell was going on? And that was when he felt it, small arms snaked around his waist as he felt someone press up behind him.

"Beloved…." The voice called out to him, "I've been waiting."

The grasped around him felt so tight, "I've been waiting for so long…."

And at that moment he lost all control of his body and he turned to meet the person that had hugged him. The girl stared up at him with dark grey eyes. She looked almost as if she was on the verge of tears, but, still, she stared up at him with a smile. He reached and cupped her cheeks. It was warmer than he expected it to be. Although this wasn't him! This wasn't what he wanted to do, but he felt as though he was forced out of his body to watch himself do these weird actions! He yelled at himself to stop but it just kept going. His body brushed her tears away and planted a kiss on the woman's forehead before embracing her in the tightest hug that he could ever give.

"I've finally returned to you, Kagome…." He said.

And almost as instantly as his world turned white, it went black just as quickly. Though in that darkness, the woman stood there and glowed as if she was the sun itself in the arms of someone that wasn't him, and yet at the same time was.

Kagome…

What a strange name…

Was his final thoughts as even she disappeared…

* * *

Author Note: And the Gods decreed let there be a new chapter! And a new chapter did come. This chapter was the hardest to write because its more so a set up chapter than anything and the Gods know that I hate set up chapters. I was kind enough to my editor to not make this chapter long as hell, so instead of 4,000 plus words its only 3,846! Yeah that 200 word differences! Welp on to the next one that will be probably done on Wednesday of the coming week or sometime next next week, because even as a senior in college I've got those finals to care about.

 _Special shout of to those who favorited and followed the story, high tier appreciate it! See you guys in the next chapter!_

 _-Magical Rum_


	4. Chapter Three: A Demons Wish

_Authors Note_

 _I want to apologize for the day late update, finals were more hectic than I thought it would be and my editor had some personal plans of her own. So we were both under like difficult schedules, so this chapter is a bit rush, and I promise the next most definitely won't be like this one. Not only that, I want to give a special shout out to some reviewers that really stood out from last chapter._

 _Special thanks to:_

 ** _Chelsea Tygers_**

 ** _Inuyashalover_**

 _Both of your reviews made me glow, and I want to thank both of you personally. For Chelsea I will keep in mind in the next chapter the flow of everything and make sure everything is understandable. Inuyashalover this story is a passion piece and I'm so happy you can feel it, I hope I can continue rubbing off my passion piece on to you. Not only that I want to thank everyone else who reviewed with such kind words and my silent partners, those who favorited and followed the story, seeing you guys is like seeing a silent cheerleader that says nothing but holds up a sign saying we love you._

 _Thank you all and I hope despite the mess, you'll enjoy this chapter_

* * *

 _Chapter Three: A Demons Wish_

He could feel it. The nice spring breeze, the warmth of the sun on his face, and the smell of flowers and citrus. He felt complete, as if his whole life was meant to get him up to this point. There were no loud noises of the city and the smell of the city was nowhere to be found. He was finally at peace, at this moment he felt truthfully at peace. Inuyasha ear's flickered when he felt something rustle underneath him and soon the gentlest of touch ran through his hair. He didn't dare to open his eyes and ruin the moment. The way the tiny fingers raked through his hair and massaged his scalp sent tiny shockwaves through his body. It was like each touch was especially made for him and no one else. He heard the tiniest of giggles before the same fingers reached for his ears and gently messaged them in a circular motion.

It made him shiver in how one person could make him feel like he was melting like butter.

"Your hair is short?" The voice asked as she stopped motion on his ears, and the whimper that left his mouth caused his eyes to shoot open and be greeted with the most beautiful scene he ever saw. It was nothing but a sea of red. Poppy flowers decorated the field for as far as he could see. The wind made them dance for the bright sun in the clear blue sky. However, he was brought back down to earth the bright sun was shaded by black hair. The strands cascaded around him like waterfalls made him look up to see that girl from the previous dream before everything fell into black. Her grey eyes stared into his amber ones and for a minute she didn't say anything as they stared at each other.

"Inuyasha…" He sensed a slight hesitation in her voice when she said his name, "Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat but he didn't look away from the grey eyes that stared down at him, "Yeah…?"

She pulled back up and the sun hit his eyes causing him to wince, but she slowly stroked his hair, "It's time to wake up."

He looked up at her and for a minute he knew it wasn't hesitation that was in her voice. She was sad. This girl that plagued his dreams twice, back to back, was sad. Inuyasha watched as tears threaten to fall and without a second thought he reached up and brushed them away. The girl looked clasped his hand to her cheek and for a minute the brightest smile dominated her face.

"You are so close. I can feel you…" She told herself, "So I won't cry anymore…If you are near. I won't cry anymore!"

She released his hand and let it fall before cupping his cheek, "It's time Inuyasha. Please awaken. We can't share this dream anymore. You must go and, when you do, please wake me up as well."

The wind blew with rage that the flowers looked as though they were going to fly away at any second. The girl's hair whipped across her face but her eyes didn't once leave his. Though for a minute he felt it. Almost as if he was stabbed, he felt the wind whip and the flowers began to die around him. The beautiful scenery distorted around them. The girl pained expression radiated within him, and he wanted to do something but he couldn't move. Not an inch of his body listened to him to move anymore. It took everything just to move his fingers.

The flowers turned to dirt and then to a dark tar.

"Our beautiful dream…." The tar seemed to have a mind of its own as it covered them both, slowly, but surely the girl was being in covered, "I…I turned it into a nightmare. "

"I'm so sorry, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha watched as the girl smiled at him through the tar that climbed across her form. It engulfed her as it slowly pulled her down to the ground. Her tear stained face was the last thing he saw of her before her face was covered from the black tar. The black tar formed perfectly around her body until it crawled upwards separating itself from her. The tar morphed into its own form: a long snake with human teeth.

"You thought you could keep her away from us…." The tar snake said as it dripped over Inuyasha face. "She will belong to us before she'll ever belong to you. Her body, mind, and soul, all for us to twist and shape, to break and rebuild. Remember that foolish half breed! Remember that well! She belongs to all of us before she belongs to us!"

The tar covered his face and for a minute he saw her face peek out of the tar before the tar blocked his view of her.

* * *

"KAGOME!"

Inuyasha eyes snapped open as he felt his body force itself to jolt it up. His hands reached out to the wall as his heart pounded in his chest. His sliver hair clung to his face as sweat beaded down. The world around him wasn't the one of poppy flowers and tar, but the one that he knew. He grabbed his chest as it threatened to rip him apart.

"Inuyasha?" A cool voice called out to him, his head whip so fast in that direction that it shocked him. Although it shocked her too. Her right hand glowed a bright blue as her spiritual power built in the palm. He could hear the beating of her heart, and that was when his face dropped as he realized that Kikyou was scared. "…Inuyasha… Calm down…."

"Kik-you…." Her name came out like something being ran through a meat grinder. His fangs got in the way of his of the way his tongue moved, and his voice was gruffer. Kikyou stared at him almost like a fox cornered by a wild dog, even he could sense that she was ready for the moment that everything went sour. Inuyasha panting slowed down as he placed his hands over his face. He didn't know if it was to calm himself down or that he was ashamed that, for a second, he lost control. He felt a gentle hand on his back, slowly stroking circles to ease him down.

"it must have been a terrible nightmare." Kikyou's cool voice reached his ears as she placed her head on his back, "You were grunting and kicking for what seemed like forever. Then…You started to change…I'm sorry, I just didn't know what to do."

She was raised as a spiritual enforcer. He had to remind himself of that. She was raised to see demons as a threat, but the knot that formed in his stomach didn't allow him to feel any better about that thought. Through the apologies, she whispered so gently made him feel guilty that he even put her through that.

"I'm sorry…" Inuyasha finally let out, his voice finally soothed, "I…. It…was a bad dream…"

"Kagome." Kikyou said her name as if she was unsure she could say it, "Was she important to you?"

 _Kagome…_

 _Kagome…_

Inuyasha pressed the bridge of his nose, "I…I don't know… It's just a name that came to me."

The patting on his back stopped but Kikyou didn't move. His ear flickered as he heard the slightest of sigh, as if she was disappointed with the answer. Though she didn't press as they stayed there and allowed Inuyasha to collect himself. The world began to make sense; they were in an office of some sort and Inuyasha was laying down on the couch. Museum artifacts clustered around the desk and shelves. They had to be still in the museum, just in the back room, but who dragged him here? Kikyou couldn't have done it. The thought of Kouga touching him while he was out cold made him want to puke. A knock on the door made Kikyou jump and separate herself from Inuyasha back as she sat up straight in her chair.

"Ah…Finally awake I see." Naraku entered the room and red eyes met golden, "I was worried there for a second. How are you feeling?"

 _Crap…_

"Fine…" Inuyasha grunted earning him a slight pinch from Kikyou, "Fine…Thank you."

"I'm just so glad I can help." The sweet words were laced with so much venom that Inuyasha felt as though he was going to choke and die. "I didn't think that the amber was laced with demonic and spiritual powers. I must thank you for figuring that out, even if it's an unorthodox method. Now we can expand our research, so thank you again."

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but he felt it. Almost like someone left a warming pad on a bit too much. It didn't bother him but at the same time he knew it was there.

"So it's a seal that is keeping her in there more so than the amber?" Kikyou expressed her concern, "That means she still is alive, right? Are you going to close the exhibit? Are you going to send her away? Are you going to put her into the spiritual enforcers care?"

The way she shot out one question after the other made Inuyasha head spin, and maybe Naraku's too because he was taken aback but he still smiled.

"If…And I mean if it's just a seal that keeping her in there," The next words fell like snow, slow but they built up, "It means she can be still alive in there. However, I have decided to close down the exhibit until we get to the bottom of it."

"I see…" Kikyou seemed okay with the half answer that Naraku gave her.

"Though it interests me, if she did awaken, what would you do, Miss?"

"Put her on trial for the Moon Calamity. Worst comes to worst, she'll be sentence to death. If she's lucky she'll get life. She deserves that much."

Inuyasha heart became a rock and dropped down to his stomach because there was no doubt in his mind that Kikyou was serious. The girl in the amber didn't peg him as someone that could cause the Moon Calamity if his dreams meant anything. Although from everything he knew and was told, the dark priestess caused the terrible disaster and led the humans and demons to war. His head pounded as he tried to rationalize what he knew and what he felt.

"A truly law abiding citizen you are miss." Naraku informed before Mukade knocked as she entered, "Ah, sorry about that completely sipped my mind."

Mukade smiled as far as her mandibles allowed her to as she blushed, "Ah no problem. I'm just letting you guys know that the museum is closing and I'm glad you are awake Inuyasha. Did you thank Naraku for allowing you to stay in his office? You should really take better care of yourself next time, if you don't feel good don't come."

He wouldn't if he knew that would have happened, but he only groaned as he got up. Kikyou quickly went to his side, her eyes filled with worry, as they left towards the door. The faster he got out of here, the faster he'll get home, and go to bed. He could forget about today and that damn dream. Yeah, it was a dream, all of it.

Though before he could even step a foot outside of the office, "May I ask a question before you go Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha turned around as he was met with Naraku gaze. That know-it-all look made him want to punch him square in the jaw, but something urged him to hear the man out. Kikyou looked between the man and her half demon friend.

"Don't worry it'd be quick, milady." Naraku explained, "But I wish for a private audience with the boy that expanded my research and knowledge of the dark priestess. He won't be long."

"Let's go Kikyou. I'll walk you to the train station." Mukade said as she urged Kikyou on, though her unrelenting stance made it clear that she didn't want to go. To a demon like Mukade, however, that was just moving a paper weight and the two girls left with each other. Inuyasha turned his attention to Naraku as he begun to play with a preserved spider.

"I must thank you again for what doors you have opened." Naraku begun, "The simple fact that we know it's a seal means that it can be broken and that she can be awoken. However, I must ask you: do you believe in what your friend said? That she should be persecuted for those actions that transpired 500 years ago?"

Inuyasha frowned, "Couldn't you have asked me when she was here?"

Naraku chuckled as he shook his head, "Dog demons don't like to disappoint their masters, now do they?"

Inuyasha eyes widen as he allowed a snarl to rip through him, "What the hell did you just say, you piece of shit?"

"I swore that dog demons had great hearings, but being a half breed like yourself would mean that you only have a handful of quirks to choose from. Hearing must not be one of them." Naraku was curt with his explanation, "The girl is obviously your master. As soon as you passed out, she was at your side and never left. She is such a kind girl."

A slight blush appeared on his face from knowing that Kikyou spent god knows how long with him, but it didn't last long. He was still in the presence of Naraku. The man twirled the spider in his hand, "Maybe you would love to see the dark priestess dead, as long as it made your friend happy?"

The thought of that girl dying felt like an arrow ripped through his chest. If she woke up, there would be no shortage of people that would want her strung up. The spiritual enforcers would have her in jail and sentenced the death before the end of the week. Whatever look he had on his face caused Naraku to smile, "You should come after hours."

"What?"

"Come back in a few hours." Naraku explained, "I'll leave the back door open for you. The cameras will be off, so you won't have to worry about being caught."

"What the hell are you plotting, Naraku?"

Naraku chuckled, "You are the one that caused the seal to react. That means you are the key, and, as a key, your job is to unlock things. Wake up the Dark Priestess from her slumber before some foolish demon think they can do it."

"What the hell?" Inuyasha didn't know what to say. This was all crazy talk to him, but Naraku looked as though he was serious through his smile. He was the key to awaken the girl in amber? So, that dream was real? If that's the case, then why? Why wake her up? She was the dark priestess! She would cause the Moon Calamity! And this bastard was just so calm about waking her up.

"You have a very emotive face, Inuyasha, but, I promise you, this is no joke." Naraku calmly said, "The amber reacted to you, and at least a hundred demons saw the dark priestess eyes slightly open, even if it was just a second. At that moment, everything changed. The priestess can change the world as she sees fit and I don't need that type of power fall into any demon hands. So, I'm entrusting you with her for the time being, because tonight a demon will come for her and I'll too busy to deal with it."

"The hell you are Naraku-"

"Either you come here or you do not…" Naraku stopped him, "That girl's life rest in your hands. There is a chance that she could die tonight, and we can't have that, now can we?"

Inuyasha felt as though he was forced against a wall. He was basically asked to steal the dark priestess away until Naraku came and got her. If he didn't, there is a chance she'll die, and the thought made him want to puke. He felt as an extreme pressure building to answer, but the only thing he could do was ask a question.

"Why am I the key?"

"Well then, if I spill all my cards then we'll be here until dawn breaks, now would we? See you tonight Inuyasha."

* * *

He could leave at any time he wanted. He could turn around and pretend that this was all just a weird, bad day. First, he passed the hell out and he knew tomorrow that Kouga and his gang will give him shit about it. Then, the weird fever dream where he met that girl in the amber, but it wasn't him. It was some other him that did all that crap to her, but she didn't seem to mind. The second dream though, that was him, he had control over his body until the tar appeared. The icing on the cake was when he woke up and allowed his demon blood to run free and Kikyou nearly spiritually slapping his ass.

Now, he was at the convenience store across down the street from the museum, reading a magazine and contemplating his next action. Naraku played him like a fiddle, and, for some reason, he allowed it. The girl in the amber was alive and demons were after her for some reason. He was the only one that could awaken her and save her from the crap until Naraku decided to take her back, which he wouldn't yet because he had business with someone or something. So, Inuyasha had to do it.

The more he thought about it, the crazier it seemed and the crazier he was for even being here. He adjusted his baseball cap that had 'BAD DOG' stretched across the top whenever he and the cashier made eye contact. Inuyasha could feel his heart pound as his brain tried to rationalize his actions. There was no way that this could be true and he was some important key to unlock her. Why would he be? She was the dark priestess who had hundreds of deaths under her belt.

The girl could easily wake up and kill him, and then what? He just unleashed a 500-year-old weapon on the world.

Her dying will never be an option, a dark voice growled in his head and that was what made him move in the first place. The thought of the girl dying awoken something primal in his heart. Even if he didn't know her, something about knowing that she could die moved him to action. Inuyasha picked up a random assortment of candies and sodas and went to the front so it could be rung up. If he brought something, then the cashier wouldn't call the enforcers.

The old man manning the register just grunted at him as he rung up the snacks. Inuyasha ignored him as he looked out the store and saw her….

Mukade….

Even as she with her long trench coat, those huge compound eyes stood out. His teacher was the demon that Naraku warned him about? There was no way! There was absolutely and utterly no way that Mukade was one of the demons that would try to break her out of the amber. However, the closer he watched her walk pass the convenience store the more his stomach tied into a knot, she was heading to the museum.

"Sir!" Inuyasha nearly jumped out of his skin. The cashier grunted, "$8.50"

Inuyasha reached into his pocket and pulled out the first ten he saw and slammed it on the counter, "Keep the change!" Inuyasha grabbed the bag and rushed out the store. As soon as he got out the store, he could barely make her out as she rounded the corner and went into an alleyway.

This was real! She was doing this!

If he called the enforcers, they could handle this and Mukade could be arrested for breaking and entering private property. That was it! That was what he was going to do! Call the enforcers and the—

 _"INUYASHA!"_

The voice that shouted in his head caused him to drop everything he was holding and make a b-line to the museum. It screamed in his ear clear as day and he knew that voice from the dreams. That voice belonged to the girl from the amber. His very soul screamed at him.

It belonged to Kagome!

Whatever brought his feet to move was beyond him. It was as if he had to protect her. That was why he was here tonight. Some odd force of nature willed him to make a mad dash around the museum. The way his heart pounded in his ears and his legs slightly stung from overexcretion, it felt right. Like this was what he was made to do. Inuyasha ran to the back and, just like Naraku said, the door was open for him. He looked at the cameras, they didn't move nor was the red dot on. Naraku seriously believed that he was going to do this. It pissed him off that Naraku knew him so well, but he snuffed that feeling out as he ran inside.

The Dark Priestess exhibit was closer to the front so it took him a while to get there. When he arrived, he nearly let his basic extinct get the better of him. As he neared the dark priestess exhibit, Mukade had changed. Her lower body resembled a centipede body, however the top half was pure human even her face. He almost wanted to laugh. She finally got the face down, but then he watched her unhinge her jaw and vomit acid on the amber.

"Mukade!" Inuyasha called out to his teacher. It wasn't until the last drop of green vomit dripped out of her mouth that she looked his way.

"Inuyasha? How? Why?" The centipede demon looked confused for a minute before realizing the position she was in. Her chest was out and free, and for a moment she considered covering herself. "It's not what it looks like…"

Inuyasha scoffed, "Oh yeah, you didn't just acid vomit all over her?"

"I'm trying to release her!" Mukade countered and looked at him with such serious eyes, almost the same look she gave him when she talked to him about his grades. "Don't you understand? If the dark priestess is resurrected, the world as we know it will change."

He heard something similar from Naraku. She can change the world as she saw fit. What the hell kind of power did she have?

"She can bring on a world of demons!" Mukade exclaimed, "The old world! Where humans would hide in fear of us! Only thing I have to do is wake her and make a pact with her and I'll become the demon that ushers in the next great demon-human war!"

Mukade turned back to the girl in amber, "She has the power to change the future. Do you understand Inuyasha? A world where you are free to take upon any appearance you see fit." Mukade hands ran along the amber that bubbled and cracked, "A world where you don't have to hide away the things that make you, you."

He did understand her for a minute. A demon like her would want a world where they weren't shamed away for their appearance. Especially a demon that couldn't get the full human like appearance down. A world like that would be great. A world where a demon can be a demon, flex their claws and use their fangs to rip apart anything they choose. However, he had someone in this world that he wanted to protect, and a world where she was constantly in danger didn't sit right with him. Inuyasha flexed his fingers as he hunched down and Mukade frowned.

"Of course a domesticated dog wouldn't understand…" Mukade sighed as the side of her face ripped apart as forcipules appeared through the ripped flesh, "THEN DIE!"

She unwrapped herself from the amber and launched herself at him. He could barely dodge before she caught him midair by his leg. She slammed him back on the ground like he was a rag doll. He didn't have a second to come back from the pain before she flung him by his leg and flung him towards the amber. The feeling of the hard rock against his back knocked the air out of his lungs before he collapsed to the ground.

 _"Pull me out and say my name!"_ The voice in his head told him, _"Hurry!"_

Inuyasha struggled to get up. His body wasn't use to this. He stumbled and rocked side to side as Mukade geared up for another attack. Her centipede lower half coiled her up as she hissed, the acid dripped from her mouth. Maybe he made a mistake in trusting Naraku. However, if the key to his survival was the girl behind him, then he would place all his chips on her. Mukade launched herself at him only to be blown back by a dim, pink barrier.

"Hurry! I can't maintain a barrier in this state!" The voice warned and Inuyasha willed himself to move.

"No! NOOO! PRIESTESS!" Mukade screeched, she slammed her body against the barrier again and again. She was being purified from the barrier but she couldn't allow him to take this moment away from her! Not when it was so close! When she saw the priestess eyes flutter open, she knew that tonight had to be the night that she released her from that prison. Not the filthy half breed! "CHOOSE ME PRIESTESS! CHOOSE ME!"

Inuyasha positioned himself right above the amber as Mukade reared herself for an even stronger attack. She distanced herself from the barrier to only come crashing back down as Inuyasha reached for the amber, his hand passing through the rock like it was made of water. He grabbed her hands as Mukade came barreling down on the barrier and it shattered like glass.

 _"WAKE UP KAGOME!_ " Inuyasha yelled as he pulled the girl out, her eyes snapping instantly. Before Mukade could even get within inches of Inuyasha, she was blocked by another more powerful barrier. The amber exploded, sending Inuyasha flying back in the opposite direction. A woman in her priestess robes stood in the amber's place, a bright smile decorating her face as she looked down at him.

"Took you long enough, now didn't it?" The girl said as she reached her arms above her head and stretched. Her smile softened and transformed into something filled with love, "It's been a while… Hasn't it, Inuyasha?"

* * *

 _See you next chapter! Please review! Your words mean everything!_


	5. Chapter Four: Left Behind

Chapter Four: Left Behind

There she stood in all her glory with the brightest smile on her face and hands firmly planted on her hips. She was completely different from their perspective on her. The woman that was locked in the amber had ethereal aura about her. She felt real and yet not at the same time. The woman standing in between them resembled a teacher stepping in the middle of a playground fight. Inuyasha's back was pushed up against the display mount as his brain processed that he unleashed the dark priestess. The woman that sparked wars and caused calamities. The woman revered by demons and feared by humans, and he happened to be the key of all of this.

No matter how many times he thought about it, it didn't make sense.

"So," She begun, cutting the silence that even Mukade and Inuyasha didn't even know was there, "My name is Kagome, and it's nice to meet you Miss Centipede Demon. May I help you?"

"Uh…" Mukade felt lost. Was this the dark priestess of 500 years? She was completely casual in her tone of speech and how she carried herself. Still, Mukade wasn't going to let this opportunity pass. This was the dark priestess and the woman was the one that could change the world. Mukade laid her entire body on the ground, prostrating herself in front of the priestess feet. Her forehead rested firmly on her hand as she didn't dare to look up at the priestess eyes. "Milady, my name is Mukade, and I'm one of your many servants that worship you. That prayed for your awakening these 500 years."

Inuyasha caught it. The small opening and closing of her mouth even though no sound was made. The way she finally took her surroundings into consideration. It was like his eyes were glued to her. The way her chest rose sharply but slowly it descended. She clutched her white haori as she turned to him. A wave of emotions was launched at him at once and he wanted to do nothing more than crawl into a hole and die.

"Beloved…" Her voice cracked a bit, "Why? Why did you wait so long to wake me up?"

Inuyasha felt his mouth open and fall. There was so much going on in his head that words escaped him. Though she called him beloved, did she think that they were in a relationship? Did he look like someone she knew? Although they had the same name, could it be possible she meant him? The longer he gaped like a fish, the more her face contorted in pain, but finally it switched to something of understanding. Her eyes fell to the side as she gripped her red hakama. Her black locks covered her face as she spoke again.

"I…I don't understand why it took you so long," Kagome begun, but she nodded her head as she reassured herself and turned back to him, "but I trust you regardless. If that was the choice you made, I can accept it."

Kagome looked at him with such acceptance and understanding that, for a minute, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful. If she was a dark priestess, her charm was in the way she smiled. That made him feel as if he was the only person in the room.

"Milady, he's not your beloved."

Kagome turned back to Mukade who had lifted her head from the ground, "He's my student and I tell no lies when I speak these words."

Kagome eyes widen like the moon and for a good second Inuyasha cursed himself for not speaking up in time. "What do you mean, he's not my beloved? His name is Inuyasha isn't it? He a half demon, isn't he?" Kagome launched questions at Mukade almost like they were daggers.

"Yes that is the case," Mukade nodded her head as she stood above the girl, "However, he's my student and I know that he has yet to reach his first century."

Kagome took a step back as she looked between the two, before she allowed her hair to hide her face, but Inuyasha saw how she gripped her hakama for dear life.

"Then may I ask why was I awoken?" She asked, but she didn't look at either of them. There was something behind her voice that he could sense. A type of oppressive power underneath the tone, but Inuyasha saw Mukade smile. Could she not feel it? It was so heavy that he felt like he was going to suffocate, but Mukade just carried on.

"Milady I request a pact with you." Mukade request caused Kagome head to shoot up, "I request a bond that will tie us together for the rest of our lives. In exchange, you will not age milady and I will gain the strength needed to change the world!"

Kagome cocked her head to the side, but her tone didn't lighten, "Power to change the world?"

Mukade smile caused her tongue to fall out as she lifted her body, "Yes, Milady. Things have changed over the past 500 years! The demons have lost their power! Humans do not fear us anymore! I want to create a world that resembles the old world! Give those foolish humans something to fear! Even now humans laugh at us, at our legends, at our power. The demons now are nothing more than toothless beast and, with your power, we can change the world. Release the demons from their shackles that the humans dare place on us!"

Kagome stared at Mukade for a second, "Shackles? Toothless demons? My, a lot has changed over the course of 500 years, hasn't it?"

Kagome turned to face Mukade, fully facing the centipede demon. Her back turned to Inuyasha as she dropped her hand from her hakama. "And that is why you awakened me? To wish for a world where humans feared demons? Then tell me, how do you plan to go about it?"

"A war! Another demon-human war!"

Kagome eyes shot a questioning look, "A war?"

"One where I'll lead a demon army to victory! With you at my side, the humans won't know what hit them! We will tear through their forces and create a new world off the slain blood and bones! And those that live will become cattle for us to do what we please." Mukade eyes widened as the thought that the priestess had listened to her request. The world will be rebuilt in their image, a true world for demons made by a demon! Mukade couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped herself around Kagome, her acid saliva spilled on the ground around them but Kagome didn't flinch as she felt the woman hand on her shoulder.

Mukade looked Kagome directly in the eyes, "Lend me your power great priestess! And the world will be ours -"

"I refuse." Kagome began to glow a bright pink as it burnt Mukade hand, forcing her back. "I refuse to be a tool for others suffering!"

There wasn't even a second for Mukade to say anything before a bright pillar of pink light shot from her body and purified her. Just like that Mukade was gone. She didn't even get a chance to scream before she was engulfed in the light. Once the light disappeared there was nothing, not even ashes that remained. Kagome just stood there as she offered up a prayer before turning to Inuyasha. The woman that looked at him with love, was now staring at him such disdain.

And that was when it clicked, he was going to die if he didn't move.

"So did you believe that if you stole his face and his name, that I would bend to your will?" Kagome accused, the light in her hand began to grow, "To think I was nearly tricked by another fake! Although you are different from the other one. How did you wake me? How, when the only key was his soul!"

Her tone was sharp and her glare was strong as she searched for an answer, "How did you break the seal! I demand an answer!"

"I don't know!" Inuyasha retorted finding his voice, "It- just happened!"

Kagome frowned at that answer as her right hand glowed bright pink. The light manifested in her hand twisted and turned taking an elongated shape in which she gripped.

RUN!

The primal side of him willed his body up and he shot across the floor before she launched the light spear at him. It barely missed before destroying and exploding the display case behind him, causing him to lose his footing and tumble before reclaiming his footing. There was no doubt about, she was aiming to kill, but it was different from Mukade. He felt something behind it as he looked at her face. Her behind her grey eyes brewed a storm of pure anger, but as she prepared another pink light lance to skewer him, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness.

"DON'T LOOK AT ME WITH HIS EYES!" The formation of the other lance was quicker as she threw another at him. Each time he dodged one, another was thrown and then another. Each time he barely dodged one after another, and the more he dodged the easier it became.

Inuyasha dodged the tenth one she threw at him and stood across from her in the room. Her face was drenched with sweat as she stared at him, her glare made his stomach churn. Although, he wasn't in any better state. He was just running on primal fuel. His muscles ached and his heart raced to the point it hurt. This wasn't a natural state for him and his body reminded him of that each time he dodged her pink lances.

She flexed her fingers as light flickered trying to form in her hand. Even though she was exhausted, she was determined to kill him.

"Listen to me! I'm just as shocked as you are that I released you!" Inuyasha explained, "I just knew— no, I felt that I had to!"

Kagome took a deep breath to steady herself before releasing it slowly, "You just felt it? What kind of excuse is that?" Kagome quickly retorted, "That doesn't explain the fact that you released me! Inuyasha's soul was the key to amber case. He's the one that made it; he's the one that can break it!"

"I AM INUYASHA!" Inuyasha countered, "My name is Inuyasha!"

Kagome shook her head violently finally manifesting another pink lance and Inuyasha could feel the power she placed in it as she held it above her head.

"YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THAN A FAKE THAT RESEMBLE HIM!" She yelled, "A FAKE THAT AIMS TO USE ME AND THE JEWEL!"

Tears streamed down her face. The dark priestess was nothing more than a woman struck with anger and grief. However, they both knew that even if he died that nothing would come out of it. She would still be awake and forced to live in this time. This was her temporary fix to a situation, and he would be the scapegoat for all her anger and rage. However, dying wasn't in his plans and, if he had known that was a possibility, he would have never come back no matter how much it itched to see her. No matter what -

He wanted to live! And he felt though all that suffering she was putting herself through she wanted to survive just as bad!

SAVE HER!

A thought passed through his head as he watched her legs quake under the might of the power she was summoning up. Inuyasha clicked his teeth as something inside him still thought of her over himself, and that pissed him off. Even when she was blatantly trying to kill him, there was something deeper that willed him to worry about her. She looked so weak as she crumbled under her own power—beads of sweat mixing in with her tears and her chest heaved with each labored breath. If she launched that at him at the size it was growing, they would both die!

SAVE HER!

The voice growled even louder, almost annoyed at his lack of action.

He could if he knew how!

THE SWORD

That was when it clicked, she was sleeping with a sword when she was in the amber! He thought it was her weapon, but, through all of this, she hadn't used it! Inuyasha scanned around for the sword and found it on the floor with the destroyed amber. If that was what could save them both from death, then he would go for it, but he knew that as soon as he moved she would launch that thing killing them both. That meant he had to be quick. He would only have one shot at retrieving the sword. They stared at each other, the bright amber that radiated like the sun looking back at the grey storm that brewed across from him. He allowed his eyes to glance over to the sword, in which her eyes followed and instantly knew what he was going to do.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THAT!" Kagome screamed as he launched himself with all his strength across the room. She threw the lance at him with it all her anger and sadness that had boiled over the past 500 years. Inuyasha felt the back of his hair raise as the lance got closer. He reached out his hand to the sword. He felt the heat of lance on his back before he gripped his hand on the sword and almost instantly the lance disappeared and the world turned to a bright white.

Inuyasha tumbled for a second before he opened his eyes. Was he dead? Did the lance hit him? If this was the afterlife it was kind of crap. Almost instantly, the amber reconstructed and Kagome was back inside. Someone materialized with the amber. A man that looked just like him. A man that even Inuyasha could confuse with a clone.

He had long white hair the was tied up in a ponytail, his armor was chipped and cracked and the dark red blood that ran down his chest stood out from the bright red of his haori. Amber stared back at amber, before the man smiled, the purple marks on his cheeks moved. This man was a dog demon with powerful blood. The small differences that stood out other than the marks of a full demon, was how long his hair was and how his ears were slightly different from his own. They were wider and shorter with rounded tips compared to his slightly longer and pointier ears.

"If you get this message, I'm dead and you unsealed Kagome." The man began, however as he started to talk blood ran down the side of his mouth, "Only my soul is the key to her release and you just so happened to have it. In short terms, you are my reincarnation…Congradu-fuckin-lations…"

The man laughed and Inuyasha frowned. It was nice to know he was sharing the soul with an asshole. The man laughed again, coughing up more blood, before he groaned and placed his head back on the amber. The dog ears flatten against his skull as he sighed and looked away from him.

"I couldn't do anything right even at the end. I've done things that I know she'll hate me for." He continued, "I promised her that I would release her from the amber after everything died down, but I kinda fucked up along the way and end up getting myself killed. I don't know how many years will pass for her to be unsealed, but no matter how long it'll be,I she'll be confused. Be patient with her… Please, and, if you can, protect her for me."

The man and the boy looked at each other, and, for a moment, he felt like he was there. That they were holding a conversation, the way the man who looked like him shook whatever foundation Inuyasha was left standing on.

"Can you make her happy for me? Make sure she smiles?" The man smiled but, through it all, he was crying. "I would have done it myself, but I…. I let my emotion get the best of me. In exchange for her happiness and protection, I hereby pass everything to you my reincarnation. My sword and my followers. I forgo my right as the Lord of the East and grant you that title."

"And…from here on out until she finds me…Us…You … I revoke my pact with Kagome until her reawakening."

The man closed his eyes as the white disappeared around him, "One last thing." With a heavy breath, "Know everything that I've done up until this point has been and will always be for her. I honestly loved her."

The world of white disappeared with the man's last breath and for a minute Inuyasha couldn't breathe. There was so much information to process. The dar—No, Kagome had a pact with a full demon and not just any small demon, but the Lord of the East. And he was in love with her, even to the point where his last words were that everything he did was for her. However, the world came crashing back down when he heard a sharp painful screech and quickly turned to see Kagome on the ground clutching her right eye.

She grasped it as if it was going to pop out at any second, but when she looked at him, it wasn't anger anymore but pure disbelief.

"No…. No…" She repeated almost like a mantra, "No! No! I didn't want this! I wanted to protect you! I just…. I just wanted to protect you!"

She broke out into a gross sob as she clutched herself, "Why did you leave me behind?!"

There she was just crying like someone ripped out her heart and soul. The painful screams echoed in the empty museum and he couldn't help but watch as the dark priestess was moved to tears. As she coughed and lost her breath as she screamed and cried, until not a sound came out. Inuyasha stood up and for some reason he couldn't move. She was just trying to kill him a second ago and now she was sobbing on the ground like a child. While his heart stirred to comfort her, he couldn't move because his mind was screaming to run away.

He was stupid for releasing her. He should have stayed home and just lived a normal life. He would have been happier if he just went back home to his apartment tonight, instead of nearly dying. She wasn't his problem, she didn't have to be his problem, and even now he didn't have to listen to his past self-request. Just ignore it, his mind chided him. Go home, she won't even notice if you leave. Put this whole thing behind you and go to school like nothing ever happened. Inuyasha clutched the sword in his hand as she finally stopped her sobs and just shivered and shake like she was a rabbit.

Leave…

His mind once again told him.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and took a step forward. Even as he felt himself groan for this. She was alone and scared. She had no one and probably will never have anyone if he just left her. The man that did this for her cared and cherished her, and to just casually spitting on his face by running away wouldn't have been something he would do for a dying man. As he closed the distance between them, he prepared himself for what was to come. If demons were after her, then he would do his best to protect her until she could stand on her own two feet. He would do what he could up until he knew that she could stand up on her own.

If she was alone in the world, then he was willing to be there for her…

That was what he felt as he reached his hand out to her.

Kagome looked up at him for a minute, she looked confused and scared. A complete 180 from the woman who was attempting to murder him a few minutes ago. However, she attempted to smile as she reached out for his hand.

"I'm sorry for trying to kill you." She chuckled a bit gripping his hand as he lifted her up from the floor with one hand alone, "I…I just really thought that you just were someone that was made to use me."

"Keh, I hope it teaches you a lesson about jumping to conclusion." Inuyasha frowned, but she smiled, just like she did in his dreams.

"Let's try this again," She up at him as if he was a boat in the middle of the ocean, the only thing that kept her from drowning in this world, "My name is Kagome, it's an honor to meet you, may I ask your name?"

And if she needed him to be a boat, he'll do his best for now. Just for a second, he'll save her despite the creeping feeling of what's to come.

"Inuyasha, Inuyasha Takahashi…" Inuyasha explained, "The real fucking deal, don't forget that. I ain't no fake."

Again, she laughed and he knew at that moment he understood the reason why someone like the Lord of the East would have fallen for her. When she smiled, and laughed like that, it made him feel light, like for once in his life he was doing something right.

* * *

 _ **A/N:** Whoa it's been about a little over two weeks! Sorry sorry for the wait, but here it is chapter four! Chapter five and six are already done, those are going to be edited and done sometimes this week or next. If you want to help with editing please let me know, I would really like a beta reader that can take my constant stream of update. But heyyyyyyyy _

_Thank you for your support and love, sorry it took so long!_

 _If you want to continue your support please review, me and my editor love to read if you would like to be my beta reader please hit me up on my profile! My favorite reviews from the last chapter being from_

 _ **Compucles** : I always loved the whole, an enemy of my enemy is my friend trope. So I really hope that I can convey that well in the next coming character focus chapters. _

_**Inuyashalover** : You are like one of my major supporters, thank you! How can I not update when you always cheer me on?! _

_**Chelsea** : I promise you I'm not an update wizard, my writing style is called feel not think. So if I'm feeling it, I will totally write a whole chapter in one day, but sometimes if I'm not, it can take forever for me to update. Case in point this one because of graduating and stuff._

 _See you again! Magical Rum_

 _Again if you wish to be a beta reader and really help me out with grammar and structure, please send a PM and I'll respond_


	6. Chapter Five: Responsibilities

_**Before I begin this chapter, I would like to give a big thanks and shout out to Chelsea Tygers for being my beta reader for this chapter, and any coming chapter that she so works on in the future. A big thanks love bug! I hope we can work together until completion and that we can both work together to make this a success.**_

 _ **So for now please enjoy the fruits of both of our labor.**_

 ** _-Magical Rum_**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: Responsibilities**

"Okay, one more time."

"Really?"

"Don't 'really' me, let's get this all right."

Kagome sighed as she reached for the bowl of ramen in front of her before it got taken away by the half demon sitting across from her. She pouted as she reached for delicious noodle soup with her chopsticks but each time she would go for it he would move it out of the way. It was weird how one could get annoyed when they were starving, especially when they hadn't enjoyed a real meal for about five hundred years. With a sigh, Kagome gave up the fight and sat back down, leaning back against the leather couch. The boy who called himself Inuyasha seemed satisfied with the development and put the noodles down.

"Okay, name."

"Kagome." Kagome repeated her name for the second, third, fourth time that night.

"And you are the dark priestess?" Inuyasha asked for the second time as he crossed his arms.

"I am the dark priestess that rebelled against Midoriko ways." Kagome nodded her head as she stared at the bowl of ramen noodles. If she tried her hardest she could just barely smell the beef scent radiating from it. "I have strayed from Midoriko teachings and I am completely knowledgeable of the dark arts. I even made a pact with the Demon Lord of the East."

Inuyasha pushed the bowl to her and she launched herself at it. She was so hungry that the noodles tasted good even though they weren't the same as what she was used to. It was no grilled fish with a bowl of rice on the side, although it would have to do. Inuyasha watched as Kagome chowed down on the ramen and couldn't believe that the woman in front of him was the same dark priestess from the legends. But she herself said she was a dark priestess, hell, she even admitted that she went against Midoriko.

"And you don't know about the Moon Calamity?" he asked, causing her head to shoot up in anger.

"No, I do not." Kagome sighed aggravatedly. This was her third time being asked. "What is the Moon Calamity? You claim I caused it, but I do not remember ever doing something that resulted in what could be called as such."

Inuyasha leaned back on his hands, "It was a big thing that launched the first human-demon war, it was a pretty big deal… But if you're saying you don't know, then whatever, I'll let it slide. All right, next question."

"More?" she huffed in annoyance.

"I'll let you starve."

Kagome closed her mouth but she frowned, "Rude…"

"You were sealed away. How, why, who?" Inuyasha asked, even though he kind of already knew the answers.

Kagome placed the ramen bowl on the table. "I was sealed away by my beloved Inu—" Kagome was quick to silence herself. That name belonged to the half demon that was in front of her. No matter how hard it would be, she would make an effort to distance herself from him for the sake of being on good terms with the boy who unsealed her. Even if it meant hurting herself, she had to move forward and the first step was to make a note that the Inuyasha in front of her was the real Inuyasha now and the man she loved is now nothing more than a legend. So with all the power she could muster in her heart she begun again, "…The Lord of the East.

"The Lord of the East sealed me away." Kagome repeated herself, forcing herself to get used to calling her beloved by his title. Her throat grew tight. "We were lovers. I suffered a great wound that would have killed me if not given the proper amount of time to heal. At the time, we were being hunted for crimes against Midoriko. We couldn't just lay low, even though that was the plan, nor could he leave my side to find a healer. Even with my abilities, I would have died if we kept moving."

"So, you guys decided to seal you in amber?" Inuyasha asked. "And that would help how, exactly?"

"I closed the wounds, but the power I used had taken a lot out of me. I couldn't fight, nor could I run." Kagome looked down as she gripped the ramen bowl, knuckles white. "They were closing in on us… So, he decided to seal me and retrieve me when everything died down. In a way, I was like a flower bud and the amber was like a seed.

"It had to meet certain conditions for me to be released: my wounds must have been healed, my powers would be back to normal, and Inu—"Kagome shot Inuyasha an apologetic look, "The Lord of the East's soul would act as a key, thus releasing me."

Inuyasha sighed. There were so many more questions that he wanted to ask. For each one she answered, he would probably want to ask ten more. She and the Lord of the East were lovers? He was his reincarnation? And now he had his sword _and_ his followers?

As he looked at the sword, he couldn't help but glance at her as well. _Her_. He also had her. It was almost as if a king left all his most precious treasures for the next ruler in line, though right now they seemed more like troubles than treasures. He made up his mind. As soon as he got the gist of the situation and she understood the ways of this world, then they would go their separate ways.

It sounded so simple in his head, but he quickly chastised himself. She was from five hundred years in the past. To say that things had changed was an understatement. Even now, when they had run back to his place where he assured her they'd be safe, he could smell her fear and practically feel her hesitation since the moment they left the museum together. She couldn't have a normal life; there was no way that people wouldn't hear that she escaped from the amber or at least that someone stole her away. It was like he was carrying an ancient weapon in the form of a girl.

As they let the silence build between them, they both knew that it wouldn't be as simple as just starting her life anew.

"Um…" Kagome caught his ears and he quickly looked up at her, though the woman refused to meet his eyes. According to her, he was the reincarnation of her beloved, and it was probably not easy to look in the eye of the man that in a past life far gone was her lover. "I want to say I'm sorry…again. For trying to kill you."

The half-demon groaned. She had said that at least ten times since they left the museum. "What did I say? It's over and done with, just don't do it again!"

Kagome smiled. "No promises!" she joked, and he couldn't help but smile back. At least she was taking this in stride.

"So, what's the plan?" Inuyasha asked her, studying her face as her expression turned thoughtful. "You can't just crash here until the day you die."

"Yes, I know." Kagome nodded. "I won't bother you for long, but there's something strange with my powers as they are now. I can fight and hold my own, of course, yet there is still something wrong with me…" She trailed off, looking a little worried.

"As in?"

"My powers… It's as if they are not my own." Kagome looked at her hand. "It feels as though it's stuck. My whole body feels like it's stuck in something. During that fight with you, I struggled to summon my own power, but it wouldn't come out no matter how much I tried."

Inuyasha cocked his head, "So you were powerless?"

"No, far from it." Kagome looked at him from beneath her lashes. "If I had wanted to, I could have killed you from the very start of the battle. Although the reason why I struggled in the first place was because I was trying to regain my own power, but the longer we fought I felt as though I was using the sacred jewels power."

"The sacred jewel?" Inuyasha leaned in, scanning her and coming up empty. Kagome took note of his gaze and smiled as she placed her hand on her heart.

"The sacred jewel is a powerful item that I was blessed with," the dark priestess explained. "It's Midoriko's gift. It holds immense power and can grant any wish. Its power can destroy or create. I can even bring the dead back to the world of the living if you so wish it. I'm the current temple, which means the jewel resides somewhere inside my body and my task is to protect it until another temple is chosen."

"And another temple is decided how?"

Kagome placed her hand on her chest and he couldn't help but to stare at where it rested. "It'll reject me until I give it away to the next temple. Though it _has_ been five hundred years… I can say with complete confidence that no one has ever kept it that long. It's unheard of, but I have protected it for this long and I will continue until day I die. The jewel can't fall into just anyone's hands.

"So, until I regain my real power, I must rely on the jewel for protection." Kagome closed her eyes, looking inward and remembering things he'd never know. "Though there's not much I can do. It's been half a millennium and the people I know are dead and the demons that I conversed with probably forgot me or live far away, or maybe they've even died."

Inuyasha cursed at himself internally for reminding her that she was alone. "Can you wish to return to the past?"

Kagome was back to avoiding his eyes. "No, temples aren't allowed to make wishes, or more appropriately, we can't. I cannot make a wish of my own since I am the temple. For me, the jewel is just something I have to protect."

The half-demon teen stared at her for a moment before cocking his head to the side. "An all-powerful jewel and you can't use it? Why?"

"…Mm, it's hard to explain. If I make a wish, the jewel simply will not grant it. For me, the jewel is something that protects me as I protect it."

"Shit. So for you and past temples, it just won't work?"

"Yes. Even I do not understand why."

Wishing herself back to where she belonged was out. "Can I make the wish?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome's head shot up as she smiled brightly.

"Yes! If you make the wish, it would be possible for me to return to the past!" Kagome almost looked like an excited puppy as she crawled to his side. "Would you do this for me? Would you wish for it? For me to go back!?"

She grabbed his hand and looked up at him with such hope in her big eyes. He felt his face heat. "S-sure… I mean, you can't crash here, and if you can go back to the past you could stop this shit from happening. But are you sure I can make a wish even though you can't? "

"That's exactly the case! The temple can't make a wish, but someone other than the temple can make a wish! I'll be out of your hair soon! Are you ready?"

Inuyasha turned to face her as he nodded his head. Kagome smiled as she began to undo her haori, exposing her bare skin.

"Yoooo, the fuck!?" Inuyasha quickly turned his face and closed his eyes.

Kagome laughed, "You are such a pup, don't worry about it. This is what we have to do, just trust me."

"I am _not_ a pup!"

So he claimed, but when he turned back to her, he barely met her eyes. Kagome snickered. He was looking everywhere except for her, though that didn't stop her from taking off the white robe and letting it drop to her side. Inuyasha finally gathered the courage to look at her and found he didn't know how to feel. There were scars all over her body, deep marks that marred the perfection of her skin. His eyes couldn't help but scan them. One looked like a lighting mark that traveled down her arm. Others looked like scratches, bites, but one stood out more than the lightning and that was the one that went from about her right shoulder down to her hip. It was a huge one that scarred her from breast to navel.

"Please…. Don't stare." Kagome was barely audible as she covered her breasts. "You are making me self-conscious."

Kagome blushed as she looked away from him. Inuyasha finally realized that she was still a woman and turned bright red. Even though this was apparently the way for him to make the wish, he still had a woman in his apartment who was baring her chest to him. If this was any other time, day, or moment, he would have considered this a dream! Kagome looked up at him and finally relaxed as she dropped her arms to her side, swallowing hard as his eyes traveled back to her.

She didn't know if he was looking at her, or her scars, but both caused her to turn redder than a beet. Somewhere inside, she tried to steel herself. This wasn't her Inuyasha, but some other one. One that looked, sounded, and even had the same name as hers. It was only natural that she would react to his stare, even now she couldn't help but to quake as his eyes scanned even more of her nude body. She was more determined than ever to get this over with and put this all behind her.

"When my chest glows, reach in and pull the jewel out," Kagome said as she balanced herself on her hands. "I would attempt to do it myself, but my power is barely registering and I can't force it out at this level. Just trust me and reach in."

Inuyasha swallowed hard as he nodded his head in understanding. Kagome closed her eyes and he watched as her chest rose and fell, first painfully slowly, allowing him a full view of her upper torso. More scars painted her body as he got a peek of the scars that lined her hip. Inuyasha felt as though something was lodged in his throat, he badly wanted to touch those scars that lined her hip. They were deep, looking like scratch marks, and they didn't resemble the rest. The others were random and placed in weird positions, but this one, this one was meant to be there.

He reached out, just a slight touch… Just a graze…

Before he reached out to touch those marks he noticed the place between her breasts began to glow. It snapped him out of his thoughts as with one hand he wrapped his arms around her to steady her. His mind was calling this crazy, but he quickly pushed those thoughts back and reached into the glowing portal. She winced when he placed just three fingers in and he pulled them out just as quick.

Kagome shook her head as she opened her eyes to look up at him. "It just been such a long time." She assured him, "It doesn't hurt, it just feels different, so please continue."

"'Kay."

He would do this as fast as possible. Steadying his hand over the portal, he plunged the entire thing in. Kagome gasped and her body contorted in discomfort, but he didn't pull out. He watched her as he stood completely still, not even a muscle twitching as she moved against him. Though when she finally stopped twisting, she opened her eyes again and met his unrelenting gaze. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind those eyes, but the stare made her look away from him.

"You…You can move now." Kagome wanted to die at that exact moment when he finally looked away from her. She sounded like a girl when she had long been a woman, but that boy was his reincarnation, so of course she would react.

Inuyasha didn't understand why she looked away again, but it was time to focus. Get the jewel from this girl's body, make a wish, and get her the hell out of here. He couldn't feel anything inside her chest cavity and he was almost surprised at how empty it was, but when he finally felt his fingers graze something, he reached deeper and gripped it.

"Ah!" Kagome voice broke and Inuyasha nearly let her drop her out of his arms. If she made sounds like that, it was going to be hard to concentrate on getting it out.

"Ready?" he asked, looking directly at the portal. If he looked at her, he'd never be able to get the job done.

"Yeah." Kagome's voice broke. She stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be all over soon and she'd die in embarrassment once it finally was.

Inuyasha gripped the small round object and with all his might pulled it out. The screams that rang in his ears were almost deafening, and his hand was nearly forced right back in the portal. Even if he pulled with all his might, the jewel wouldn't come out. It was like something was stopping him. Kagome gripped his shirt as if her life depended on it. She bit her lip until it bled as the pain surged through her body. It felt as if her very soul was being ripped out. She kicked against the floor, her body wanting nothing more than to escape and her mind forcing her to stay put. If they could just get it out, then she would be home again! Though no matter how much he pulled, his hand wasn't coming out the portal.

Inuyasha finally looked at her, all of her. She was covered in sweat and the kicking had stopped. He thought if he treated it like a band-aid it would work, but seeing her in pain, desperately trying to catch her breath, made him realize that was probably the dumbest idea he ever had. He released the small circular thing and slowly pulled out his hand.

"That…" tears streamed down her face, "that never happened before. Why did it hurt?" She turned to him and gripped his shirt, continuing near deliriously. "That never ever happened before! Why did it hurt? Why won't it come out?"

Kagome's body shivered and Inuyasha didn't know what to do, but he gently rubbed her back. For the second time tonight, he had to see her cry. They couldn't make the wish if it didn't leave her body, and leaving her body was the last thing the jewel wanted to do. Inuyasha sat up straight as he brought Kagome into his lap. The girl sniffled, but she accepted it. Kagome felt as if her whole body had been through hell, and for the first time since she woke up, things felt right. Inuyasha had her in his lap as he rubbed her back, his chin resting on the top of her head.

She was being such a bother. She just wanted to go home, but everything in the universe felt as though it was actively working against her.

"I'm sorry," she whimpered as she buried her face into his shirt. "I'm so sorry…"

"Shut up and rest. We'll deal with it in the morning," Inuyasha grunted as he stroked her bare back.

She fell asleep faster than he thought she would have for all the pain she was in. He made sure he didn't move a muscle until he knew she was in a deep enough sleep where he could move her into his room. He placed her on his bed and covered her before closing the door as gently as he could, making his way back into the living room. Inuyasha had to get his mind together, because the simple fact that the jewel couldn't leave her body meant that he couldn't wish her back home, and for some reason she couldn't make the wish herself to go back home.

So, starting today, she would be forever stuck here.

Inuyasha didn't know who to feel bad for, her or himself. He would have to hide her away until they thought of something. She didn't know how to survive in this modern world, so that put her at an even greater disadvantage. He was her only lifeline, but the problem was he didn't want to be. He just wanted this whole thing to be over as soon as possible. And she had said it herself: Everyone she knew was either dead or gone, and there was no way she would know how to get in contact with them even if they were alive.

They were both at a loss.

Inuyasha plopped down on the couch and turned on the television, filled with a mixture of emotions. Breaking news flashed across the screen as the newscasters Tom and Makoto were at their desk. The title bar, Destruction of National History, was plastered right in red where everyone could see. And then he remembered that Naraku had turned off the cameras so he wouldn't get caught, but at the same time…Inuyasha did this completely on a whim. He didn't think too much of whether he could trust him or not, but this was going to be the moment of proof.

"Breaking news, everyone, the National History Museum has been destroyed," Makoto began. "Tonight at 11:30 pm, there were explosions at the National History Museum. Reports of a gas pipe exploding caused a raging fire tonight."

Inuyasha shot to his feet. Fire!? They didn't start a fire! They just left!

Was this Naraku's doing?

"We go to live coverage of Naraku Kumo's announcement to the public," Makoto explained as the screen switched to footage of the museum. There he was on television standing in front of the podium, with the museum behind him completely decimated. There was nothing left but ashes and burnt bits of the building.

"It's with a heavy heart that I must say due to an undetected gas leak, the museum was destroyed." Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I regret to inform you that we lost nearly everything in the fire."

"And the dark priestess?" a reporter asked, and Naraku smiled.

"No, she's safe. The amber casing has been heavily damaged, and so she's been transported to somewhere safe for now."

Did that mean him? Was he that safe place?

Inuyasha thought for a minute. No one would think that a high school student would be housing the dark priestess. If no one knew her name and she didn't leave, there was no way that they could ever find out. The only people that knew that she had awakened were Naraku, him, and his currently dead teacher, Mukade. Even if other demons were going to come after her, they wouldn't know where to start if Naraku said he transported her somewhere safe.

"For now, we wish to concentrate our efforts on retrieving the remaining artifacts. If you don't mind." Naraku bowed before getting off the stage, the reporters clamoring for more questions. Inuyasha couldn't believe it. He had covered it up, he completely covered it up. There was no way anyone would suspect anything.

In a way, he had completely gotten away with it, but then another thought crossed his mind. He was most definitely a criminal now. All for the woman that had silently cried herself to sleep in his arms just an hour earlier. This was completely crazy! He was completely crazy! Everything that had happened today was crazy!

Inuyasha groaned as he ruffled his hair. He wanted to throw himself into the nearest ocean and drown! The hell he got himself into was only just beginning. The sound of his phone vibrating jolted him out of his thoughts, he almost forgot that he had one. He walked over to his phone and as soon as the screen brightened there was already a message waiting for him.

 _Take care of my precious treasure, I'll come and get her in a wee'sk time. I hope after you receive this message you won't try anything funny. Though take care for now, Inuyasha Takahashi._

 _-Naraku Kumo_

Crazy was now an understatement…

Just what the hell did he get himself into?

* * *

 _A/N: One more big shot out to Chelsea, she really helped me get this chapter out. Just a doll don't you agree? She helped with the errors I had and focused me in the right direction where my lines could come off confusing. So show some love for the both of us and review this chapter and tell me with you what you think?_

 _Random thought though, I always loved the idea of a powerful Kagome, I understand like Takahashi idea of making her strong will of heart and mind, but it kinda got frustrating watching her be put in these dire circumstances and she can't do anything but wait on someone to save her. Though at the same time what frustrated me the most is also the thing I loved most about Kagome, she wasn't this ace priestess who could blow up mountains, she was someone with a strong since of good. And thats what I kinda aiming for this Kagome to be, like a half way mark between the strong mountain blasting Kagome and the strong willed one._

 _So question to my readers, what about Kagome do you like the most or dislike the most? My favorites will be placed in the next chapter_

 _-Magical Rum_


	7. Chapter Six: Strength

**Chapter Six: Strength**

Balance.

Her life consisted of balance. The balance between her education, personal life, and her job as a spiritual enforcer. Kikyou had a lot on her plate, but she didn't allow it to bother her. She worked in a field that didn't allow her the pleasure to falter for even a second. Even now as she stood in the rubble that used to be the museum, her face was that of a statue, still and cold. Her eyes surveyed the scene that lay before her. The violent explosion had left nothing but rubble and flames in its aftermath. When she first arrived on the scene, she couldn't believe that just a couple of hours ago she had stood where only debris remained. The pieces of history that she had ogled and the hall she walked along with him was gone, just like that.

Though that was life, wasn't it? Good things never lasted.

"Sense anything, Kikyou?" A man's voice drew her out of her thoughts. "I can tell you this, next time they call me out this late for an arson case, I better be fighting a fire demon."

Kikyo didn't want to agree with him, but it was late. It was two in the morning when she got the call to report in, and looking at the time on her watch it was already three. Arson cases were usually dealt with by the regular police force, but the spiritual force was called out because Chief Hitomiko believed that something could be amiss. The thing about Chief Hitomiko was that she was never wrong, and that was why Kikyou was there instead of snug in bed.

"No, nothing yet," Kikyou replied as she walked further into the destroyed landscape that was the former site of the museum.

Concentrating on the soles of her feet, her spiritual power blanketed the area around her. If there was even a hint of demonic aura, then that would mean foul play. The man walked a few steps behind her, the cold spring air whipping his bangs aside to reveal a four-pointed star tattoo.

"This is so boring! Why didn't they get the sensory team out here?" the man complained almost like a child. "Come on Kikyou, it's just a gas leak. Let's call it a night and head home!"

It was like he was purposely trying her patience. Each time he opened his mouth, she wanted to shove something in it to shut him up. Luckily for him, the task at hand kept her focused on other things rather than shoving an arrow down his throat. Each time the rubble crumbled underneath her feet, she felt a little more at ease. This could be the day where Hitomiko was finally wrong and she could use that—

The next step she took felt as if someone took a knife to her foot. Kikyou let out a sharp gasp as her body took a reflective step back. The rubble collapsed underneath her and she felt herself fall, but before she could even hit the ground, she was caught by a strong arm. She looked up to see the man with cobalt eyes stare into the distance, one hand wrapped tightly around the handle of his halberd and the other around her. His tanned skin stood out under the moonlight and the white suit with blue accents that made up the Spiritual Enforcers uniforms complimented his physique well.

It fit when the people around the office called him, Bankotsu the Lady Killer. However, Kikyou wanted to stay far away from the list of women that fell for his charms and so with a slight push she moved away from his grasp.

"So how strong are we talking?" Bankotsu asked. "You even looked shocked."

Kikyou frowned as she tried to concentrate on the feeling she had gotten. It did shock her, because it wasn't a demon, but something under the trace of power whispered a demonic force was at play.

"It's not a demon," Kikyou concluded out loud. "But it's not pure spiritual power, either."

Kikyou closed her eyes as she tried to decipher the power with her own. Like a braid, her own power unraveled the traces that were left, and everything pointed to another priest's or priestess' power with a dash of something else. Bankotsu watched as Kikyou's face scrunched up, letting that serious case of resting bitch face she always had fall to the side as she struggled to identify the shadow of power that was left behind.

Demons and those blessed with spiritual powers had something of an aura that was distinctively their own, almost like finger prints. Still, in most cases auras were separated by strong and weak. Stronger auras held more power and thus traces of their power sometimes lingered behind. To see Kikyou struggling to place her finger on what was left behind made Bankotsu's heart race, because that meant a strong opponent.

The thought alone made Bankotsu tighten his grip on his halberd.

"Are you guys done yet?" A voice pulled them away from their survey, and Bankotsu could have sworn that the always serious and proper Kikyou uttered a soft curse. They both turned to the voice and saw Naraku Kumo in his black well-tailored suit with his secretary following a few steps behind him. "I'm sorry to inform you, but you guys are halting the cleaning process."

"Sorry that we aren't sorry about that," Bankotsu sneered. "It's our job to dig up any dirt that you demons are hiding."

"Oh, so this is a part of a bigger investigation?" A slight condescending tone made Bankotsu want to punch him. "I heard that Spiritual Enforcers grasp at straws, but this is beyond anything I could imagine."

"We sense a huge amount of spiritual power here," Kikyou finally spoke.

"And?" Naraku's secretary quickly chimed in, not even bothering to look up from her phone. "The museum has many people coming in and out nearly every day. The amount of spiritual power can be from earlier today or any other time."

They were being pushed back and Kikyou didn't like that. There was bad blood between Spiritual Enforcers and demons, which made the working relationship between them all the harder.

The secretary finally looked up from her phone and pushed back her hair. "So, what is it? Can you pinpoint the exact time that this spiritual power was here?" Her red eyes were burning brighter than hell itself. "Because if you can't, I would kindly ask you to leave. My boss has many things to do and being hindered by your kind is not on his schedule."

Naraku chuckled. "Kagura, wherever did you learn to be so blunt? Although she does have a point. I don't have time for the Spiritual Enforcers grasping for any little thing just to get a demon killed or locked away."

Neither Bankotsu nor Kikyou said anything, because in a way that _was_ what they were doing. A grasping of straws to see if anything was particularly demonic, and they ended up getting something completely different: spiritual power. Spiritual power wasn't demonic power, no demonic power meant no demon, so that meant this wasn't their jurisdiction. Naraku was making his stand, if they didn't have anything, they should leave. But Kikyou didn't want to admit defeat. That power just wasn't normal, it had something underneath it. Something that was almost demonic in its essence…

"Sorry, but you need to understand that just last week you reported that someone stole demon bones from the museum storage," Bankotsu reminded him. "And if our reports are correct, those demon bones were supposed to go along with the dark priestess exhibit. Bones as big as you reported don't just magically get up and walk away."

The bones that belonged to the dark priestess exhibit? Kikyou eyes widened as she remembered something. Inuyasha had passed out as soon as he touched it! Could it be?

Naraku smiled as he nodded his head, "About that report, was there a follow up? Was there even someone you could trace?"

Bankotsu gritted his teeth. "No… We are still researching, but—"

"But nothing." Kagura entered the conversation again, her brows furrowed deeply as she pinched the bridge of her nose in exasperated annoyance. "The spiritual enforcers are good at killing demons, not actually helping them. So of course you can't find the demon bones. A child could have done your job better at the rate the tax payers are supporting you."

"Hey!" Bankotsu reached for his sword and at that moment Kagura smirked and reached up to her hair that was held in a messy bun with a feather sticking out.

"The dark priestess!" Kikyou interrupted the spat as she looked over to Naraku. For a moment, she saw it, the way his eyes widened and flickered. She had hit on some target with the priestess. "She escaped, didn't she?"

Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock and fear. "What the hell are you saying!?"

Kikyou ignored Bankotsu's protest as she focused on the mask that had temporarily cracked on Naraku. She wanted to see more behind the mask, however she instantly regretted it. The way he faced her was almost like a snake geared up to strike. Naraku smiled at her, but she could tell that if this was any other setting he would have killed her. Despite all that, this was the reaction she wanted. That meant that in some way she was right. Even if the dark priestess didn't escape, it had to deal with her somehow. She was grasping for straws, but that was what she was good at.

"Is that why there was an explosion? You wanted to cover up your tracks and make sure that no one would find out that she had escaped," Kikyou accused and for a minute Bankotsu looked between the two. He knew what this meant if it was true. That a potential deadly weapon was walking around like it was nothing, and that was the most dangerous thing that could happen right now.

Naraku begun to chuckle and it turned into a full laugh that sent shivers down her spine. He covered his mouth as he tried to quiet his laugh. All it accomplished was making him look insane. He pushed back his hair with the last little chuckle and with eyes that told her to back off, he smiled wide.

"I never understood why spiritual enforcers had children amongst them. But now I think I understand." His eyes turned cruel and he sneered. "It's to waste my time."

His words were like a sharp dagger and she wished she had any excuse to purify him.

Naraku continued, "Even if she had somehow escaped, please tell me what course of action you would take. Alert the public and send them into a panic? Do you even know what she looks like? Are you going to alert everyone in the world to look out for a Japanese woman with long black hair? Oh, and then there's the insanity that is a woman that has been sealed away for five centuries has suddenly decided to wake up. I enjoy a good joke Miss Enforcer, however, this one is clearly not funny."

Kikyou clenched her fist. That was true. They had nothing and just telling someone that they believed a woman that was trapped in amber had woken up and just begun to walk around was ridiculous. No one would believe that. Even if they miraculously got everyone on their side, they could have mass panic among civilians in the streets.

"Though tell me, what would you do?" Naraku pressed on. "What would you do if she was walking free and had wrapped herself around your precious half-demon?"

Kikyou heart leaped into her throat. The thought of Inuyasha getting caught up in this was almost unbearable.

"Her previous partner was a dog demon. Did you know that?" Naraku chuckled at the look on her face. "And look at what happened to him. His bones are lost to the wind and she became a piece of historic art."

"Kikyou? What the hell is going on? Half-demon?" Bankotsu placed his hand on her shoulder as she began to fall deep and deeper into what was going on.

Was Naraku telling her that the priestess was awake? Was she looking for a dog demon? Could Inuyasha be dragged into all of this? The further she fell into her own mind, she felt as though the world around her was crumbling.

"So what would you do Miss Kikyou?"

And that was when her fall stopped and everything fell into pieces. That woman was a dark priestess while she was a priestess that would always uphold the Midoriko way. This was a clear situation of good versus evil, and if she fought her hardest she would win, as good always did, and in the process protect Inuyasha.

She looked at Naraku as if she weren't affected by his words. "It's simple." Her smile was colder than any of his could ever be. "I would kill her to free Inuyasha from whatever hold she has on him."

* * *

 _…_

Kagome couldn't tell if the boy in front of her was truthfully a half-demon. The human in him was more apparent than the demon. He had the eyes and ears of a demon, although his claws were trimmed and right now, as she watched him sleep, his nose was questionable. Though Kagome was a priestess she could hide away her scent with her spiritual powers. It was like a mini personal barrier, but that shouldn't have stopped his demon from feeling her. His instincts should have kicked in as soon as she got close to him as he slept. She tried to make sense of it. Her beloved had grown accustomed to her spiritual power, and when they made their pact he admitted to feeling more comfortable fighting alongside her. He didn't have to fear getting accidentally purified or hit by her arrows, they were like one soul fighting.

However, this boy wasn't her beloved, that much was obvious. His claws could hardly be called that and when he talked she could barely see his fangs. The only thing that was particularly demon about him were his ears and eyes. Maybe he wasn't fully a true half-demon? Maybe he was only a quarter? Or even less. The more she studied, the more she grew confused that her beloved's soul was in this body. Kagome sat on the coffee table as she watched his chest fall gently and rise again. He was deep in sleep. She couldn't blame him, she kind of waltzed into his life, and with the responsibility she carried it wasn't like he picked up a random person from the side of the road. This was far more than simple charity.

A twinge of pain in her chest caused her to smile. The gods must be cruel. Not only was she sealed away for five hundred years, but her beloved was gone and replaced by a stranger with his face. If she ignored all the little features that made him different, she could see him again. Sleeping peacefully in front of her, and like in the past she would wake up in the middle of the night to just watch him. The more she thought about it, the more her heart wailed in mourning, but it didn't stop her mind from tumbling to those precious places. The boy's hands were just as big as his, the hands that held her and stroked her back. The chest that rose and fell gently with each breath was almost the same as the chest she had rested her head on for years. Her mind screamed for the sweet release of this torture, but her heart wanted more. In a weird way it wanted to clench itself dry.

When she got to his lips, she could almost see her beloved smirk, and the way his smile would light up the darkest of days for her. She felt her body move without her permission and soon she was hovering over him. Somewhere in her head, the smallest voice possible was warning her that if she continued she would accidentally burn him. Although just once, even if it was just with his soul, she wanted to feel him. She wanted to connect with her beloved.

Kagome hovered over him, her long black hair creating a curtain from the rest of the world. It was amazing how undeveloped his senses were. Demons from her time would have started to fight before she got this close. He had the senses of a newborn pup, but the face of the man she loved. With this level of power, she could easily have killed him in his sleep and be done with it. Such weakness, like a fragile flower, or a leaf in autumn. Something that for right now she had to protect, even if it cost her the life her beloved tried so hard to protect. It was her turn now, and she would protect her beloved's soul in the form of this boy.

If she could properly say goodbye, then she'd be able to begin to put it all behind her. Kagome began to lower herself to his level, the barrier growing thinner around her. Just to feel him once would make things right. As she lowered herself down, she felt her heart race. At any moment, he could wake up and yell at her for taking advantage of him. Or something magical could happen, she could wake up and this would all be a terrible dream. She'd be back in the arms of the man that—

Kagome's head shot up almost instantly and saw outside the window a crow demon on the balcony. Its beady eyes darted around the room until they landed on her. Kagome frowned as red eyes met grey and she directed her spiritual power. The invisible force blew back the crow until it was stumbling in mid-air to regain its balance before flying off.

Inuyasha stirred and Kagome instantly froze; she didn't mean to use that much power! How could she explain herself if he had woken up to her next to him? She didn't move a muscle as he tossed and turned before falling back to sleep.

 _Ah, stupid Kagome…_ she chastised herself as she relaxed again _. Nothing will bring him back and you are only hurting yourself now._

She would just have to be content. Content with this, watching over the reincarnation for the time being until she could return to the past. For now, she had to do the right thing. That was to protect him from the things that might come after him for her. She couldn't do that before and it had hurt for her to realize that, but she could make it up.

Kagome brushed back her hair as she watched over his sleeping figure. Once again, a small pained smile found its way to her lips as she remembered something that felt like yesterday, but was really such a long time ago. That day when he had admitted to wanting to protect her... That no matter what may come, he would be there as a loyal sword for her. She could recall almost nothing else about that day, but what she could remember clearly was his face and how his tone was that of a true lord.

She took a deep breath as she begun to repeat his words, whispering under her breath, "From today onwards, I will protect you with my life until we are forced to part."

 _And part, we never shall…_

She could almost hear his voice after that and picture the way his chest swelled with such confidence.

What a troublesome young lord she got herself involved with, and a con-man as well. He lied to her. Now, when she needed him the most, he wasn't there, only a boy that resembled him was in front of her, and if that was his idea of never parting, then he was terribly cruel. Kagome let her head hang low before getting up, making sure she didn't shuffle her feet too much or let her clothing brush against anything.

From here on out, she had to be strong, and not just for herself. As she made her way back to her room, she looked over her shoulder to see the boy cradled on the couch like a sleeping child. She had to be strong for him as well. Many demons and humans alike would come to gain the power of the sacred jewel, and she had to be ready. She had to be strong. She would have to have the resolve to push on as well. She turned away from the boy as she moved back to his room. With the closing door behind her, she didn't notice the flickered eyes of the young man that she tied to protect.

He had stirred awake when he felt something being pulled from his side. Not hearing or feeling what she was doing minutes ago, he was slightly confused. Although what he did hear made him realize that maybe she would need more time to adjust.

"Beloved, give me strength," she had whispered just before the door closed

Inuyasha didn't move as he heard the door softly close behind her. All he was left with was his thoughts on how he could help her. For the next couple of hours, he drew blanks until the sun rose.

* * *

 _A/N: Another wonderful chapter brought about by Chelsea and I! I have to give credit where credit is due, she's such a hardworker and I love bouncing ideas off of her. Kagome and Kikyou want to protect Inuyasha from whatever might come! For Kikyou, Kagome poses a deadly threat that could lead to his destruction. Kagome on the other hand wishes to make sure that the one that carriers her beloved soul stays safe! Wish of these two women are right?! Find out on the next chapter of Cries From The Dark! Or...Or here me out when I stop being a piece of shit, lol see ya next chapter_

 _Thanks to all the people that favorite and followed, you are like that silent push forward!_

 _-Magical Rum_


End file.
